The French Mistake, Again
by jjackles
Summary: Teenagers Justice Ackles, Thomas Padalecki, West Collins & Maison Collins discover two strange men on their porch who look very similar to their Dads. *COMPLETED ON DEC 24TH* I will be posting the sequel to this story within a couple of weeks! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own the show or anything like that:) **_

_**First fanfic ever!**_

_**Pretty slow-paced the first chapter, I promise it will pick up soon. Will update the next chapter within the next couple of days, most likely tomorrow. **_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_

"Mom!"

After a few seconds, my mom appeared, fumbling with her earrings. "What, honey?"

"What time are you going?"

Her mouth gaped for a moment. "Apparently not until I can get these earrings in!" Her eyes peered towards the clock on the mantle. She sighed. "We're supposed to be there in five minutes."

My parents were on their way to the 350th Supernatural episode party. Mom's shaky fingers finally got here earring in, then she glanced towards me. "Justice, please come?"

I looked down at myself. Fuzzy pajama pants, socks, oversized tee, and a cereal bowl resting on my lap. SO perfect for a formal party.

"Sure, it'll take me only twenty seconds to get ready, Mom." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"Danneel?" My mom turned as Dad walked into the living room. "You ready?" He had his dark blue suit on, with his greyish hair gelled up.

Mom's eyes sparkled for a second, and then several tears fell. "No! I can't get my earrings in and I-" her voice was cut off when Dad placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Eww," I moan, turning back to the cereal bowl. I clanked the spoon on the side of the bowl.

From Dad's footsteps I heard him walk to the kitchen. "Justice," his rough, yet kind voice mumbled. "We'll be back later then normal tonight. You know the rules." He walked towards me, then bent over the couch and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you later."

Mom did the same moments after. "Be good JJ. Don't go anywhere-"

"I won't, Mom."

She chewed her lip, and then finally smiled the least bit. "Okay, honey. See you tonight."

Dad opened the door to Mom, closed it, and after I heard the door lock, I snatched the remote.

"Stupid cable," I grumbled. My Dad had canceled it, not that we didn't have the money, he just would rather have me "reading books." But whenever I turned the TV on, the first WONDERFUL message to pop up would always be "Would you like to re-enchant your TV with cable once again? Only 17.99 a month!"

I quickly changed the station. After only eight clicks, I was back to the same station. "Eight. Eight channels."

All that was on was the news, "Twyla the Tooth Fairy," and Judge Jenny. I left the current station, which was playing the news on. I turned the sound down but don't bother turning the TV off as a get up.

Making my way to the sink with the cereal bowl, something catches my eye from the TV.

"Doctors have confirmed that there is only four persons left in the United States with Ebola," a young girl said holding a microphone. "They are in low condition and are expected to pass soon. Although they are all secured in hospitals in Georgia, officials are recommending being careful and staying inside your house until farther notice." She raised an eyebrow and peered into the camera. "That doesn't make sense to me but whatever-"' the live broadcasting cut out, and I didn't think anything of it.

Ebola had been going around for about 14 years now. The only time people freaked out about it was when I was 2, in 2015. About 500 people had it then. "It won't spread!" The President kept saying. No one believed him.

But then about a month after everyone was becoming paranoid, it just kind of…disappeared. No one mentioned Ebola. Every once and a while there would be a report on the news or in the "paper." "Ebola Gone in the U.S." Eventually, "Ebola Demolished in All The World!"

People questioned it for the next couple of months, but once no one talked about it…well, no one talked about it. Everyone forgot about it.

Every several years a case of it would come up. Everyone who got it died, Doctor's say. In fact, someone from Texas, (where I live) just like the first case of Ebola got it about two months ago.

So why are officials saying to be worried about it again now? I know that no one is going to take precaution, no matter what. You're more likely to get influenza then Ebola, everyone says. No one worries about it anymore, it's just a bad disease that unfortunately someone catches every other year or so. It's not that big of a deal.

I don't worry enough about Ebola to let it take me off of my important task of scraping the crusted, corn flakes off of the side of the bowl.

I was picking the last flake off with my fingernail when the water turned to a trickle. Several moments later, it shut off completely.

My eyebrows raised as I tapped the pipe. Nothing.

"Okay…that's not frightening at all."

And then the lights went out.

My heart skipped a beat. _Get the salt_, rang in my mind, after hearing my dad say it hundreds of times on the TV. Instead, I rushed a quick prayer through my mind and picked up a butter knife out of the sink.

I'm not the chick to yell out "Who's there?" like all the pretty supermodel actors in horror movies.

So, with my butter knife, I slowly worked towards the nearest light switch, careful not to step on any of the floorboards I knew creaked. Finally, I got the switch.

Up. Nothing. Down. Nothing. Still dark.

And then there was a knock on the door.

I dived behind the counter. Had Mom or Dad locked the door? I couldn't remember.

_Swish, Swish_. The intruder twisted the handle. A sigh of relief escaped my body when the door did not open.

"Justice!"

My eyes widened.

"West?"

I got up, dropped the knife and stumbled to the door. I looked out the peephole. A tall, dirty blonde, brown-eyed boy looked back at me.

My lips formed a smile.

I twisted the knob, and then he opened the door. "You need to chill out. You do realize I could see your silhouette walking around in there for the last five minutes. It was beautiful."

"Thanks," I say, rolling my eyes. He smirks. "Did you have a…butter knife?"

I shrugged. "Hey, if you were an intruder, I totally would of went on Peter on you and got you right in the eye."

"Probably," he agreed.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment. Well, at least I did. See, the thing is, I _might_ have a crush on West. And the only person who knows is his little sister, Maison. She's a little bit older then me, but we're close.

"Hey, um…did you turn the power and water off?"

"What?" His voice was confused. That worried me.

"You mean, you didn't?"

"Didn't what? Turn the power off? Um, I know I'm brave, but I'm not dumb enough to handle an electrical box." He bragged.

A chill ran up my spine. _Who did then_?

"So, um…" He studied my outfit. "You're…not going, I'm assuming?"

"Huh? Oh, the party. No. Are you?" But his outfit answered it for me. Sweatpants, and a hoodie. Not that he wouldn't try to wear that to his own wedding.

"Obviously not. Maison really wanted to go, but since she had the flu yesterday, she couldn't, even though she's better. I convinced Dad to let me stay home with her because 'it's the right thing to do.' I just stayed because, you know. I hate parties."

I nodded. "Okay. What are you doing here then?" I was still insecure about the power and water going out.

"Maison and I are going to see the Sherlock Season 5 premiere. They're playing it at the theatre. Thomas is coming too; he's on his way. He's meeting us at your house."

"West, you know not to make plans at my place without telling me!"

"I didn't! Just your driveway."

I groaned. "West, I don't know. My parents were expecting me to stay home."

"Oh come-"

"JUSTICEEEEEE!" We both turned as up ran Maison, complete in a designer mini skirt and crop top, her blonde hair up in a perfectly messed up messy-bun. She wrapped her bony arms around me, and I grinned, and then pulled away. "Hey Mai."

"Are you coming?!"

"I-" Bright lights glared. "What-" My eyes adjusted as I realized it was a Ford red truck.

"Thomas is here," West said. He impatiently looked at his watch. "you coming or not?"

"Are you sure, that Thomas is going?" I stumbled over my words as I tried to stall. Maison furrowed her brows.

"Uh, would he be in your driveway if he isn't?"

"Well I want to know for sure."

"Fine." West ditched us and ran down the steps, stopping right in front of the truck. I couldn't hear the conversation, but could just 'see' West rolling his eyes the whole time.

Finally, the conversation seemed to end and West stepped back, letting Thomas open the door and climb out. A snort escaped my throat. Thomas towered almost a foot higher then West, and West hated it. West was a tall guy, but Thomas….was a moose.

"Where's Shepherd?" I called, rubbing my arms against each other. Although it was only early November, it was a bit chilly for Texas.

Thomas took the stairs three at time. West tried and nearly fell on his face. For his sake, I pretended I didn't see it. "Uh, he uh, went to the..the party." Thomas scratched at his forehead. He was cute. Not hot, cute. Big difference.

Now West, he was hot. Muscle, Dirty and messed up hair, brown eyes that I just…..okay. Calm down.

Thomas was tall and built, but not as much muscle. Dark brown hair that looked like his Dad's hair in season 3 in the show, a pointed nose, brown eyes that had a cute shape, like his Mom's. He was so shy, at least I think so, Maison tells me that's only when he's around me because he 'has a crush on me.' I don't believe it, but…..

"Are you going to the show?"

Thomas shrugged. "Um…I don't know..."

"Thomassss!" Maison squealed, throwing her arms down. "You told us you were going to!"

He looked at me. For some reason, my cheeks got hot and I turned, avoiding eye contact. "Well are you going, JJ?"

I bit down on my lip, hard. West and Maison, even Thomas, they all wanted to go. It wouldn't hurt. Mom and Dad wouldn't find out. At least, if I can manage to hold in the guilt.

I could feel West's and Maison's eyes burning into me. I had to answer. "I…uh…."

Suddenly, Maison screeched, moving away from where she was standing, by the window.

"What was that?!" West exclaimed, after Maison bumped into him harshly.

Maison was staring at the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a bright red light.

I took a step forward, while Thomas took a step back. I got close. It was just a red light, and I could see faded lines…of some sort of ancient letters or something.

Suddenly, something…or someone…shoved me, and I fell hard, the air knocking out of my lungs. I gasped, but nothing happened. My vision had blurred, but I peered up seeing a startled Maison, Thomas, West and…..

I blinked. There was another person.

I forced my body up as my eyes adjusted.

"D…Dad?"

He turned. A handsome, early thirty-something man looked back at me. My heart raced.

It was my Dad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So, Thank you SO much to everyone for the nice comments:D It really made my day, seeing this is my first fanfic ever being published. **_

_**I would appreciate suggestions and advice! Although it is currently pre-written, I totally would add some stuff if you guys could suggest it :D Thanks again everyone!**_

My lungs felt hollow. I couldn't tell if it was from the wind getting knocked out or the shock of seeing my Dad….at such a young age.

He was wearing a green army jacket, and two plaid shirts underneath. Immediately I thought, Season 10.

"Sam," he said harshly. His voice was low. Lower then my Dads.

And I knew, it wasn't my father after all. It was Dean.

My body froze, cold, when he made eye contact. Green eyes. My Dad's eyes. But there was a different look. Some sort of….defeat….sorrow.

I couldn't move. My eyes were locked. Everything inside of me screamed. "D…Dad?"

He didn't blink. He just stared. "Where's Sam?" He growled. He pulled a knife out of his pocket. I didn't flinch though.

Suddenly, impact hit him, and he fell back. Finally I unlocked me eyes. I saw Thomas, his fist curled. "Don't touch her."

Next thing I knew, Dean had Thomas pinned, knife against his neck. Maison screamed. West stood there, diminished.

"Where. Is. My. Brother."

Thomas' breaths were fast.

I saw, in the faded moonlight, a drop of blood fall from his neck. "STOP!" I cried.

Everyone turned. Thomas sat up, shoving Dean off. I could tell he'd just pinched the skin on his neck a bit and made him bleed, nothing major.

My body unfroze, and started shaking. "Who are you!?"

Dean's was panting. His lips tucked in. "I ask the questions."

"You just appeared on my front porch out of nowhere!"

Dean turned, and Thomas took the advantage and scrambled in front of me. Over his shoulder I saw Dean look at the window. I followed his glare and saw no bright light, but instead, a weird symbol painted in red paint on the glass.

"What is that?!" Maison screamed. She was shaking violently, her face pale.

Without a word, Dean stood up, looked down at me once more. "Where's my brother?"

I didn't know what to do. My Dad would never talk so harshly. Something was wrong. Somehow, the character my Dad portrayed…was talking to me…in real life.

"S…Sam," I said slowly.

He flinched. His fingers tightened on the knife. "You know him. Where is he?"

"Actually….I know him a bit more." Thomas voice was strong. The stutter was gone.

"He's my dad. Not him, the actor who plays him…I…."

Dean's face was flushed by what looked like realization. "No….not here…"

He put his hands on his head, and paced for a moment. Maison was gasping, West still hadn't made a sound. "What….what's your Dad's name."

"…Jared Padalecki?"

He thrusted his arms down. Swearing, he groaned, then said, "and I'm Jensen Apples, huh?!"

"Ackles," I repeated steadily.

Dean closed his eyelids. He took a breath, opened them and said, "So we're back in crazy town."

We all sat there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, until Dean went, "I have to find Sammy."

"Wait," I said. "Why are you here? How are you here?"

He looked at me. "You wouldn't get it, kid."

"Try me."

He rolled his eyes. "So, an angel, yeah, actual real-life winged angel, decided it would be a good idea to send me and my brother to a parallel universe where the Croatoan virus has spread to and even though this isn't our universe, _WE_ have to save it."

"Wait, Croatoan?"

He looked at me. "You know it?"

"Yeah, it was on my Dad's TV show."

He groaned. "I figured."

I was so confused. What was going on?

"French Mistake." Thomas mumbled out. I got it too. Whatever was going on right now, had happened in the episode "_French Mistake_." "You're reliving the French Mistake."

"I have no clue what a 'french mistake' is, but I am reliving something that happened in my life. Now, do you know where Sam..er….Jared padasomething is?"

"My Uncle is at a...party for his and my Dad's tv show…." I said, gathering more courage. This guy wouldn't hurt me, at least, not now.

"Is your Uncle my Sam?"

I nod.

"So….we are brothers in this universe now?"

"They're not brothers!" Thomas exclaimed. "They're just…close friends."

"Uncle Ja-I mean, you're brother, Sam, is Thomas'," I aimed thumb at Thomas, who nodded. "It's his Dad. You," I gulped. "You're my Dad."

Both of Dean's eyebrows raised. His mouth opened a little back as he looked me over again. Then he smirked. "Dang…I did good."

My jaw dropped. I wanted to smack him, and almost did-

"Dean?" A familiar voice shouted from across the yard.

Dean instantly shoved his knife into his pocket, and charged down the stairs.

After he'd been gone for several seconds, I finally stood up.

"What just happened?" I asked Thomas, the only other sane one out of the bunch.

He shook his head, the brown mop of his hair swaying side to side. "I have no clue, JJ. But it's serious. That was your dad, and he was…." he chewed the side of his cheek. "Young again."

I tugged at my Dad's oversized t-shirt I was wearing subconsciously. "Yeah….I don't like it."

We both turned to look at Maison and West. Maison was on the ground, staring into darkness. West was standing up still, without movement, other then an eye twitch every second or so.

Thomas and me make eye contact, then both lean down to Maison. "Mai?"

Her eyelids flutter, and her blue irises look towards me. "J…J.?'

"yeah, it's me. You alright?"

"You're dad….he…"

"Yeah, I know. Let's get you up, okay?"

Grabbing her hand, I gently ease her body up. "Where's West?"

West answered her for me. "I'm right here, Mai. Did anyone else see that?" He asked.

Thomas, Maison, and I nod. "Yeah," Thomas says. "I'm calling my Dad."

"He won't pick up," I informed him, tugging on my side braid. "Thomas, it's the 350th episode party. For all we know, they left their phones at home."

"Our Dad would not leave his at home," West said. "He's probably live tweeting about it."

"Who live tweets about a party while at a party?"

"Our Dad does," Maison and West said in sync.

I shrug. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, kids!"

We all turn to the backyard, where my Dad's voice had rung out. Moments later, we see two men's shadows, then finally make out my dad, along with Uncle Jared.

"We need your help," Dean said, stomping up the patio.

Uncle Jared followed, and I was suddenly aware of how much Thomas resembled his Dad at a younger age.

The same height, 6 feet 4 inches, long brown hair, although Sam's was down to his shoulders and Thomas' was just past his ear, it was close, plus they had the same pointed nose.

Dean recognized it to. "Whoa." He glared at Thomas, then Sam. "You two twins or something?"

Thomas shrugged. "We are related, as I said before."

Dean sighed. "Okay. Let's get to the point. Remember the Croatoan virus in our show?"

Thomas nodded, but I couldn't trigger it.

"What is that?" Maison asked, urgency in it. "Are we all gonna die?"

I snorted. "yeah right."

I glanced back and forth to the two men. "Wait….what?"

Sam looked at Dean. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Maison groaned again, her eyes rolling back into her head, and West caught her at the last moment as she passed out.

It was all flooding too fast in my brain, and I kind of felt like passing out too. But I managed to stay awake as Dean described the virus.

"So, random people get this disease thing, um…basically they go insane and just want to infect the other people-"

"Oh I remember that!" West shouted.

"Yeah, so, basically the people…and all their blood and everything, just disappeared."

West shrugs. "Yeah, we remember. So?"

"So…" The guys make eye contact together. Sam scratches his head. "It's spreading in your world. Big time."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you got sent to the wrong world, because we don't have that going on."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"I think we'd know!"

He pursed his lips. "Is there any disease going around? That you don't know anything about?"

"She had the flu yesterday….." West faced his sister. His voice faded out at the end, then he looked up, eyes wide. "Oh my gosh…..she doesn't….."

"No, it's not the flu. You go insane!"

"She is insane," I say. Then I laughed at my own joke.

"This isn't something to joke about." I stop. "Seriously, nothing is going around?"

Out of nowhere I remembered the news earlier today. "Well….there is….gosh this is so stupid."

"Just tell us."

"Well," I started. "There is…Ebola…"

"Evola?" Sam asked.

"Ebola," I corrected, once again tugging on my braid. "It's this disease…it's no big deal though."

"Everything could be a big deal."

I explained to them the whole Ebola thing. They didn't interrupt once. "So yeah. Only like, one person has it right now."

"Do you think…" Sam asked dean.

Dean nodded. Then turned to Thomas. "Okay. Thanks for your help, kiddos." They turned to walk off, but I shouted.

"Where do you think you're going? You can't just scare us to death, then expect us to just continue on with our lives?"

West agreed. "yeah. You have to let us in on this."

Smiling rudely, Dean coughed. "Um, sure. Let a whole bunch of twelve year olds on a case that could risk their lives. Sound good Sam? Let's do it."

"I'll pack my bags," I said without thinking. They glared, eyebrows raised.

I opened the door, and before shutting it behind me, said, "and for your information, I'm 16."

I closed the door behind me, then lost it. My heart was pounding as tears flowed from my eyes. We might all die? I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then exhaustion took over, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

"J.J? Justice, honey, wake up."

Mom?

"Justice, wake up!"

Mom.

I lifted my head up. It hurt so badly. "Mom, I had the weirdest dream…."

She nodded. "Well, you fell asleep next to the door. What happened, you didn't sneak out, did you?"

"What? No," I honestly admit.

She blinked. "Okay. What happened?"

I try and remember, but fail. All I can think about is the crazy dream.

"I…uh….just stayed up late and couldn't make it to my room."

Her eyes worry. "I got home at ten thirty." She rubs her elbows. "Misha got a text from Maison, saying that she, passed out or something. She needed him. So he went home, and Jensen and Jared tagged along. It seemed pretty urgent."

I sit up, and mom tucked her glossy lips in. "I came home and found you here."

"I honestly don't know Mom. Honest. I must have just gotten tired."

"Well, why don't you go to bed. I'm going to watch the news for a little bit, and call your Dad and make sure everything's alright."

I stood up. "Kay Mom. Goodnight." Planting a kiss on her cheek, I make my way up the staircase and into my room.

It's not until I'm laying in bed when it hits me and I stand up straight. Mai texted Misha.

It wasn't a dream.

**_So yeah I know this chapter was kind of...not my best work, but I had been having the worst writers block. Don't worry, the next chapter though I got over it, actually the next chapter is probably my favorite so far. :D Will post it tomorrow or Sunday, depending on how busy I am. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**wow...and I thought the last chapter was long.**_

**_This one is about twice my average length O_o _**

**_I couldn't find any breaking points, so settled on this one._**

**_Please keep up the reviews, and once again, pretty please leave suggestions! Thanks! :)_**

"West? Oh gosh, West, pick up." My phone rings one, two, three times.

"J.J?"

"Thank goodness. West, what happened last night?"

He pauses. "Um...are you okay? You don't remember?"

"I remember, I just can't admit it to myself."

"Yeah, well, if 'Ebola,' 'Sam,' 'dean,' and Maison passing out are running through your mind, it all happened."

Shock hits me again and I feel dizzy. "Where are you?"

"Austin. In the back of Sam and Dean's car."

"What!?"

"JJ, I don't know! We didn't want to leave you but-"….

He cuts out. "West? West!"

I hang up, then dial Maison's number.

No answer.

I shook my head. "You better pick up Thomas or-Thomas?"

"What? JJ, we can't talk right now, sorry."

"This is serious Thomas! Why are you in the city?"

"…sorry we left. We knocked but you didn't come out. You're safer at home anyway."

"Thomas, tell me what happened. Now."

He sighed. "Well, after you went inside, you locked the door. Uh, Sam and Dean needed to go, and threatened to leave us so….JJ., we didn't know what to do. We went with them. Well, West and I did. We dropped Maison off at their house. She wouldn't wake up. JJ, I'm scared. What if this is actually real? What if the Croatoan virus _is_ here?"

"Don't say that. And we on earth did you go in a car with stinking strangers! That's kindergarten stuff! I swear if you were here I'd punch the crap out of-"

"Shhh…" His voice becomes muffled, and I think he put the phone down.

"If you hang up on me I'll-"

"I'm still here J.J," he says, yet quieter. "We're at the hospital."

"What?"

"The hospital where the first case was, in U.S.. Remember back in 2014?"

"Yeah, I remember everything from when I was one."

"Seriously, Jay. We're at the hospital. They're…" he gulps. "This is real. They're really Sam and Dean."

I paused, silent. "Thomas, get out of there."

"Why?"

"Haven't you watched Supernatural? Every single person other then Sam and Dean-actually, _including_ them, dies. You don't want to be an extra on that show, reality or not."

It was his turn to pause. "It's too late now. We're too far in. You know what, Jay? Get your car and drive out here. We're at the hospital. Just do it."

Click.

"Tom. Thomas. Thomas Padalecki you-" I sighed and set down my cell. Breathing out, I stood up. "Supernatural…guest starring Justice-Jay Ackles. Greatttt."

By 11:30 I had climbed out the window with my bag packed full of some cheese-itz, my charger, my phone, and a pair of sweatpants. Necessities, right?

Climbing into my car, a 2015 Ford Fusion, I pop the keys in the whole and twist.

It creaks, but after a few tries, the old vehicle finally starts. The radio was on a classic rock station, blaring music from the late 2000's. I twist the knob down. "I hope Mom didn't hear that," I mumbled, backing out of the garage.

It took me about eight songs to get to the hospital, so I guess that would be about 35 minutes. But I wasn't listening to any of the songs, instead I was thinking about the night.

I was so nervous about sneaking out to see a TV show at a movie theatre.

If only I knew what I'd be doing right now.

I knew it was wrong. But somehow, I knew I NEEDED to help. Guilt kept pressing me, "Call Dad. Call the cops. Call someone!" But I couldn't. Not until I learned more. Then, I told myself, I will call Dad. He'll know what to do.

I pulled into the parking lot around ten past midnight. I'd never been at a hospital at night, except for when Maison fell and cut her leg open when we were twelve. We had been playing Doctor Who, she was Rose and I was the Doctor. That was how it always went, her being a blonde supermodel (literally) and me being a brown haired dork. The only difference is David Tennant is appealing to the eye….I, am not.

Well, I had my stick a.k.a _sonic screwdriver_ and we were fighting off some sort of alien on the top of my bunk bed. She fell backwards and cut her calf on my nightstand, also severely injured her cheek. It was a sleepover, and was about 2:00 a.m. (The latest we'd stayed up.) She started screaming, Mom rushed in, drove us both to the hospital. She got seven stitches that day, and a nasty bruise on the side of her face. She had to cancel several photo-shoots because of it.

Even recently I've looked at that as the stupidest thing I've ever done. I mean, we were fighting 'aliens' by doing backwards somersaults on the top of a bunk bed.

Now, as I put the car in park, I realized it was nothing compared to this.

I looked down. _Dang it_, I thought. I was still in the fuzzy monkey\peace sign pajama pants. And somehow I put combat boots over my fluffy socks without noticing.

I could change into my sweatpants later, but for now, the least I could do was take out the now super messy braid and redo it.

I paused outside the building. I probably shouldn't go in. Quickly I pulled out my cell and dialed Thomas' number.

"Justice? Did you come?"

"I'm outside. What should I do? Thomas, I should not be here. This is the stupidest thing I've ever done."

"Yeah, I feel you. I'm questioning my sanity." He sighed. "So, this is getting creepy. We're inside, in the waiting room. Apparently, Sam and Dean are 'fbi agents.' At least that's what they're telling West and me. I know they're not though, I've watched the show."

"Yeah. Fake I.D.'s. So what are they doing?"

"Looking into the Ebola kid's files. It's been a while. They haven't come out yet."

"Okay, I'm going to come in. Waiting room you said?"

"Yeah."

I clicked the 'hang up' button and placed it in the pocket of my hoodie. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

A chime rang, and a nurse at the desk looked up.

I walked towards her and stopped a few feet from the desk. "Um….I…uh…" I gulped. I was a terrible liar. "Um….waiting room?" I managed.

She bobbed her head to the right.

Quickly I shuffled past a lady in a wheelchair and down the hall, into a big, open space. This hospital was pretty big.

There weren't too many people in the waiting room. I spotted an old man, a couple leaning over a tablet, a teenager holding a baby and – "Thomas," I muttered under my breath.

Thomas peered up as I sat next to him. "What are we doing," I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Just come home. They're hunters. They can do this by themselves."

"I know they can, J.J. But, I just…" He crossed his arms and leaned back, his head hitting the picture frame above his chair. "I just think this is the right thing to do."

"I don't." I mumble.

"Then go home. Don't do this if you feel it's wrong, J.J. I know this is kindergarten sunday school stuff, but weather it's about going on some hunt to cure Ebola or something or not eating the glue because all the cool toddlers are doing it, don't give into the peer pressure."

I grin a little bit. "Definitely kindergarten stuff. But you're right."

He looked down. "So…are you going to go?"

"No."

Peering back up at me with his eyebrow raised, he asked, "why not?"

"Although something is telling me this is the wrong thing to do, something bigger is telling me it's not. But," I chew on my tongue. "Uh…I need to tell someone. My mom or my dad. I really do.

"I know. I'm 16, I'm supposed to be rebelling, dying my hair pink and sneaking out to parties every night, especially since I'm some famous actors kid…but that's not me," I continue.

"Yeah. I get that too." He pushes his hair behind his ear.

"So, just like I did when I was ten…I still have a guilty conscious and I will never get over this…but at least if I give in now I'll feel better about it sooner."

"I agree J, you should tell your parents but…just wait. Do it eventually," He adds, "But not till Dean and Sam get back out here."

Bobbing my head up and down, I see West scramble down the hallway. I cringed. He didn't look so 'hot' anymore. His hair was ruffled, he was pale, and breathing faster then I'd ever seen. "You okay?" I asked as he quickly sat down, relieved, in the chair next to me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My best friends' dads suddenly appear as the characters they play on a TV show. Okie-dokie."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "We've gone over this."

"And you're just over it? Like that?" West reached his arm over me and snapped his fingers in front of Thomas' face. Thomas blinked.

"West, I'm not over it," Thomas said, louder then necessary. A couple of people turned to stare. "I'm ANYTHING but over it. I'm just trying to stay calm, okay?"

"Like I'm not 'CALM?!'" West exclaimed, stiffing up. "All I do is say some sarcastic comment and suddenly I'm not calm!?"

"I NEVER said that." Thomas' voice was sounding more and more deeper, almost resembling Sam's low husky voice, exactly.

"Okay, calm down," I whispered to them, pressing my hands on my knees. "Last thing we need is us getting kicked out of here."

The boys stared at each other for a few moments, until my glare finally pressed them both back against there chairs.

"Hey." We all turned to hear, then see, Sam and Dean walking down the hallway. "Let's go," Dean mouthed, nodding towards the entrance.

We stood up awkwardly, then followed the hunters down towards the front desk.

Dean slapped the files down on the desk. The nurse looked up, startled.

Grinning, Dean explained he was going to take them for some 'examining' and return them tomorrow. She was hesitant, even after seeing their badges, until Dean threatened to 'call his boss and have him explain why to her,'. Then she let him go with no explanation.

Outside, the cool breeze caught me, and I shivered. Even with the thin hoodie, I was cold.

"Here." Thomas pulled his thick hoodie off, the hood catching his hair and knotting it. "You look cold."

"I'm fine," I said, waving it off.

He placed it on my head. I pulled it off, smirking, as I knew the static had caught the short strands of my hair and whisped them out of the braid, like it had picked up Thomas' bangs. "No, I'm fine!" I repeated, jumping to try and put the hoodie on his head.

"I'm not even on my tip-toes," Thomas bragged, then childishly sticking his tongue out at me.

"Loser," I said.

He grinned. "If the competition is 'who's shorter,' then yes, I am the loser."

I giggled, but was caught off by Dean's sharp voice. "Okay. You guys still tagging along?"

The three of us glared at each other. I knew West was waiting for Thomas' answer. Yes? Thomas mouthed. I nodded.

Thomas turned. "We're coming," he informed them.

Dean pursed his lips. "Alrighty then. This will be an interesting drive."

"There," Sam mumbled, pressing the tape onto the car's ceiling.

Thomas sighed. "You do realize cars now days have lights in them? I mean, cars now days have back massagers and recliners. This….." He caught himself before insulting the impala. We knew our Dads' characters well enough to know that insulting their car was not the brightest idea.

Dean eyed Thomas, then turned back to Sam. "That's not going to work."

Sam had thought a good idea would be to tape his phone, with the flashlight on, onto the ceiling using duct tape.

Sam pulled at the phone a little bit. It stayed secured. "We'll find out, won't we? I need to read these files."

"And you're too lazy to hold the phone up?" West asked, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the edge of his seat. He was tired, I could tell. Even though he stays up to 5 a.m. every night playing video games on the PS9, somehow doing something while not looking at electronics wore him out.

"Apparently, yes," Thomas said. We were all ready to crash, I could tell.

I knew this wasn't the best time to bring up spoiling everything that's going on to my parents, but I knew I needed to. "Hey, uh…"

Dean turned to me. "I….I really feel like…." I looked at Thomas, my eyes begging for help. I couldn't do this, I felt like they'd kick me out of the car.

He must of got it, because he interrupted me with, "I want to tell my parents."

Dean's face became flushed with confusion. "Excuse me?"

Thomas shrugged. "Yeah. I want to tell my parents."

"Aren't you 18 by now, boy? You don't have to tell your parents anything."

"I don't care….I just…." he couldn't do it. I had to take over.

"Just stop Tom. Thanks." I looked at Dean. He wasn't my dad but….they looked so alike, considering they had the same body. It was awkward talking to him like a normal adult, not my father, who I can joke around with and let silly things slip and not feel judged. "I want to tell my dad. I don't care if it's a stupid idea, I do. If you don't want me coming, that's fine, I can walk back to my car, we're less then a mile away. But if I do come…I need to tell them."

Expecting Dean to pull over instantly, open my door and shove me out, I looked down onto my lap.

"Fine."

Slowly, I leaned up. "What?"

"I said fine." Dean had his lips pursed.

"Fine to go home?"

He shrugged. "If you want to, but you can stay and call your parents and tell them whatever. Just tell them exactly what's going on, because I doubt they'll believe you, girly."

I smiled a little. "Really? Oh gosh, thank you, I-"

Dean grinned. "Well, I'd want my daughter to tell me if she was doing something stupid."

The resemblance of my dad was breathtaking.

Maybe my dad is more like his character then I thought.

"Justice?!." Mom's voice was frightened when she picked up. She actually

burst into tears when I told her I was safe. I apologized over and over again, myself starting to cry a bit.

I told her the situation without lying one bit.

"-Red light-"

"-Dad and Uncle Jared's characters-"

"-Ebola is actually the croatoan-"

She listened steadily, adding on, "I'm so glad you're safe," as a reply to everything.

"I want you home, honey," she said as I was getting to Dean allowing me to call you.

"Really Mom? Can't….I kind of want to….I want to do this."

"You need to come home. Now."

I gulped, squinting my eyes. I had to make a decision. Turn into the stereotypical rebel child actress from a Disney show when I was 9 and daughter of celebrity I'm supposed to be? Or not?

"Okay Mom. I'll be home in 45 minutes."

I clicked off the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-**_-Thomas' Perspective-_**

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

JJ clicked off her phone, her eyes hollow. "I'm…I'm going back."

Dean sighed.

I looked at JJ. Gosh. Although I knew she was someone to stand for what was right, that was tough to do, even for the goody-two-shoes she is. She peered up at me through her bangs, which had fallen out of the braid from the static.

Her eyes really did take my breath away. I've liked her since as long as I could remember. Although her being my sister figure forever, she always does make me so subconscious of what I'm doing around her.

The thing is, I know she doesn't like me. She likes West, not me. Not that that matters, now, as she peered at me through glassy green eyes. "I'm so sorry Thomas," she whispered.

All I could do was try and grin. "Why, J? You did the right thing."

She gulped. Then laughed a little, choking over her voice. "I…are you going back?"

I didn't want to think about it. I should. JJ would finally look at me as a hero for having the same conscious as she has, at least, I could dream. But this was something I needed to do. Why? I couldn't say. I just had the gut feeling that if I didn't do this I'd regret it forever.

"…I don't think so."

She blinked, then nodded. "Um…Dean, could… could you pull over so I could walk back?"

"No."

I turned. Is this punk trying to say he's not letting her go? If that's the case I'd-

"You're not _walking_ back. I'm driving you back. I know I can be set as a cruel person, but I'm not _that _cruel." He grunted.

JJ sighed. "Thank you."

We pulled into the parking spot directly next to JJ's car. She unbuckled, and I did too, getting out of the impala first, since she was in between me and West.

"Are you sure your okay getting back?" I said. I had been weary about her driving home and dealing with all the pressure by herself and pressed her several times about it on the way back to the hospital, but every time she said she was fine.

She picked up her pack and swung it over her shoulder, grinning. "I'm fine, Thomas." She scraped at the crusted tears under her eye. "Thanks for everything," she told Sam and Dean. Then she turned to me…and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"See you in a while." She looked me in the eye, and a felt a small smile appear on my face without trying, for once. Did that actually just happen.

"Yeah…in a…"

She swung her body into the car, started it on the first try, and pulled out.

"In a while."

We were halfway to the motel we were planning on staying at when Sam finally decided to just hold the flashlight. "Dean…."

"What?" Dean asked, not turning his eyes from the road.

Sam's mouth was opened, "Dean…there's nothing in here."

"What?" Dean repeated, louder. "You grabbed an empty file?"

Sam held up a stack of papers. "No! Just, their blank. Everyone's name is gone, their DOB, they're all just, blank!"

It hit Dean, and he had to swerve quickly from hitting the breaker on the side of the road as he zoned out.

The men made eye contact. "Croatoan," they said simultaneously.

My heart starting beating faster. "What does this mean?" I asked. I turned my head and saw West had finally fallen a sleep, his head awkwardly resting on the window. I was wide awake with concern and worry.

"It sounds like….I don't know, man," Dean said. "Ebola is the Croatoan virus. Sammy he was right."

"I can see that." Sam slammed the blank paper into the files and stuffed it into the compartment. "There were probably 400 patient files in there under the 'ebola' file."

"There's only been like, 30 cases ever in all of U.S," I corrected.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that," Sam said.

"So they lied to us? Is it actually airborne and they just aren't telling us to keep us calm?"

"Not airborne." Dean sighed. "So, I guess our lives are still a TV show, you watched the Croatoan 'episodes' right?"

I nodded.

"It catches by blood," He informed, turning left into the town. I could see the Motel 8 sign. "Maybe liquid, like, spit or whatever, but, I can't say."

"But you're point is that it is actually catching people?"

Neither answered. Dean pulled into the parking lot, and Sam bent down to pick up his pack. "Is it?" I asked, louder.

Finally Sam turned. He looked me in the eye, and I got wary again. My Dad…so 'young', although he wasn't necessarily "young". "Thomas," He said. I was surprised he caught my name, he must have been listening in on our conversations after all, we all thought he was zoned out. "The reason we came here is because," He paused. "We know you're world's future. Croa...er..., Ebola, is going to kill all of you. Within the next two months."

I thought about what he had just said. The words flew through fast in my brain. The apocalypse starting in two months time. Yeah, no. "Yeah, no," I said out loud.

"Yes," Sam said. "People are catching it. They've had it for a long time but, tonight, November 6th, 2026, is when it all starts. It basically is airborne." He looked at the motel. "Dean, we probably shouldn't even stay here. You know how bad this is going to be tomorrow. Probably half the people in U.S are gonna have it. We shouldn't risk it."

Dean had pulled the key out of the car, and was about to open the door. He looked at his lap. "You're right, but were should we go?"

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Let me get this, please?" I asked, seeing the caller I.D said **Double J**, indicating it was JJ.

Dean nodded, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

JJ was breathing fast. "Tom? Oh gosh, Tom. My mom., my mom she-" JJ gulped. She was crying, she was talking so fast and loud on the phone…

"JJ what's wrong?" I asked sternly.

JJ choked out, "My mom…"

"Is she hurt? Should I call 911?" I'd never heard JJ cry so hard. She was a tough chick, the only time I'd actually seen her 'cry' other then when she would take a bad fall or get a cut, was earlier today in the car. But this, this didn't compare to that at all.

"Yeah, I don't, Thomas, she…" JJ coughed again, sputtering the last word out.

"What?" I asked. "JJ calm down. She'll be fine."

Out of the corner of my eye I say Sam and Dean turn to me. Sam shook his head, mouthing, "she okay?"

"Tom…she…."

My heart starting pounding. Was Danneel hurt? "Tell me, J." I said. It tried to stay calm, she didn't need me freaking out over the line.

JJ gasped for air once more, then quietly, and ever so quietly whispered,

"She tried to kill me."

_**Will upload the next chapter probably tomorrow, but updates may be slowing a little bit. I only have one more chapter pre-written, and right now I'm suffering from writer's block so can't write :( Anyway, I promise Saturday or Sunday :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So in this chapter I changed views pretty quickly in the middle, I just wanted you guys to see what was going on through both JJ & Thomas' eyes.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter is a little bit dramatic, the next chapter will not be as bad though because I got all of the important stuff out in this chapter. But Chapter 5 will be better!**_

_**Thanks, and please review!**_

I nearly dropped the phone. My hand was shaking. "JJ or you okay?" I asked again. I was unaware what to say. Danneel would never hurt a fly, let alone her own daughter, who she'd take plenty of bullets for. "JJ….just get out of there."

My mind was spinning, so hard, it actually started to hurt. I took my empty hand and frantically ran it through my bangs.

"Tom, but she's hurt, I-" JJ cried, her voice catching at the end.

Worry took over, and I didn't know what to tell her. JJ was scared, I could hear it in her voice. "Get out of there," I said, not being able to think of anything better. "Just…get out. Go to my place, lock the doors. You know where the spare key is." For now that seemed like the best option.

"No, don't call 911!" Dean interrupted. "I don't know what's going on, but no one's calling anyone. We can't trust anybody right now."

"Just get inside, J." I mumbled into the phone, my voice quiet yet alert. This all was happening too quickly.

"…okay…please hurry."

Putting the phone back into my pocket, I yelled, "We need to go. NOW!"

I'd never seen anyone drive so fast.

We got there in 20 minutes, instead of the hour it should have taken, and Sam and I were out of the car by the time we pulled into my driveway.

Dean grabbed his pistol up, and we all rushed up the patio stairs except West, who somehow was still passed out even after all the 75 mph. turns we'd made rushing here.

Sam knocked once, backed up, and _BAM__,_ kicked the door down. I didn't even care, even though I knew the door was custom made and pretty expensive as I watched if fall. It landed hard, but didn't break.

"Justice?" I yelled, jogging in. The lights were off, and when Dean flicked them on, The room lit up. JJ wasn't in there. "Jay?!" I called again, panting. Why wasn't she answering?

I ran my hand through my hair as I called out a final time. Where was she?

When I heard her voice, every though in my brain dropped and was focused on her. She was fine.

Peering out from the hallway, her face flushed, eyes glassy, she finally stepped out into focus when she saw the three of us. "My mom," she whimpered.

I ran over and pulled her into a hug. I didn't care if it should be 'awkward' because of what happened earlier, she still was my 'little sister' partway.

She hugged me tighter then ever before, then went a little limp, mumbling, "Mom," over and over again.

JJ and her mom were pretty tight. Danneel stopped acting before JJ was born, and once she was, she decided to never do a film again because she wanted all of her spare time to be with her daughter.

Sam's footsteps took me out of my thoughts as he walked up to us and gently pulled JJ away from me. He looked her in the eye and asked her if she was okay. After she told him that she was fine, he asked her where her mom was. She stifled a cry, and said, "She's at my house…I," she looked at me, fear in her eyes. "I knocked her out with a frying pan," she gasped out. "I didn't know what to do."

I couldn't blame her for crying. If somehow my mother tried to kill me, I'd never adjust. I mean, I couldn't even imagine it.

"Is she at your house, next door?" Sam asked.

JJ nodded. "She should be, unless she woke up, I don't know where she'd be then."

Sam bobbed his head and turned to Dean. "Dean, she's next door."

Dean headed for the door, and Sam quickly grabbed JJ as she screamed "Don't hurt her!" at the top of her lungs.

Dean turned. "I promise, I won't. _Honest_."

JJ started crying again, and Sam let her go. "Her can't hurt her!" She shouted.

"He wont," Sam said. "He promised. He won't."

Even Sam looked worried, I could tell.

"Okay, ….Justice?" Sam asked.

JJ nodded. "Justice. Cute name," He said, smiling a bit.

JJ frowned.

"I know it's hard, but I need you tell me exactly what happened, okay?"

She shook her head, and coughed, then wiped her eyes. "Um…I walked in and…..she ran up and, and she just hugged me, and-and she said she _missed_ me," JJ was looking at the blank wall like she was reliving the moment. I'm sure she was. "and then, I mean, I said I missed her too, and then she went into the kitchen for a minute and came out with a," she paused.

"You can tell us." Sam pleaded.

JJ looked at him with her deep eyes. "She came out with a knife. And she tried to cut me. Well I mean…she did-"

"She cut you?" A look of concern coated Sam's eyes as he asked JJ. My heart pounded.

JJ nodded. "Just a tiny bit on my shoulder I-"

"Okay Justice," Sam said sternly. I tensed. Why was _he_ freaking out? "Did she get any blood on you, or in your cut?"

"N-no," JJ said quickly, confused. "But, you're right, she did try." JJ started tugging with her braid. Her tears had mostly dried up. It didn't make me feel any better though. "She cut her hand." JJ furrowed her brows. "And she-she had pinned down. I thought she going to kill me."

JJ put a hand over her mouth to stifle a choke. "Oh gosh, why'd she do that?"

"Are you sure she didn't bleed on you?" Sam asked, ignoring the question.

JJ nodded, then shrugged stiffly. "I think so," she whined. "I don't know!"

"Okay. Calm down. How'd you get away?" I asked.

"I-I don't even really remember." She looked at me. "Somehow I got away before she…bled on me…and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pan off of the stove and…." She cringed.

"Knocked her out," I guessed.

She didn't answer, which meant yes.

Sam took a breath. "Justice, I know it was hard but you did the right thing. If she were have of bled on you, you…..you'd…." He stopped.

JJ tucked her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around the pajama pants. "What's going to happen to my mom?" She quietly whispered, fear in her throat.

Sam pursed his lips. "Well…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Justice's Point of View!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. The only thing that was keeping me I reality instead of drifting to sleep, dreaming, was Sam's large hand resting on my shoulder. It gave me a sense of consciousness and calmness.

"Justice," Sam said, his deep eyes looking into mine. The shock of my mom attacking me still ran through my blood, and I couldn't cope. "We don't really know."

"Is she going to….." I couldn't even say it. So many times my mom and I had joked around, playing chase. Her voice, full of serenity shouting, "_I'm gonna get you Jay_!"

And I giggled and ran.

But this time, she hadn't been playing. And I wasn't laughing.

"Going to….d….." I continued, trying to sound out _die_, but instead, ended up emotionally breaking down. Sam gently pressed harder into my uninjured shoulder, kindly, and it managed to help me get myself together.

Sam shook his head, hair falling in front of his face. So much like Uncle Jared. The kindness in his eyes, and his voice. It calmed me. But I wanted my _dad_.

"I don't think she'll…." Sam let go of my shoulder for a second, then placed it back on. "die.…I think she'll be fine."

I knew he was lying. He didn't know, and neither did me, or anyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Thomas' Point of View.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing JJ in such a miserable state had gotten to me. I sat in my kitchen, starring at the picture of my mom and dad's wedding day. It made me smile, seeing how tall he was compared to her 5'4" stance. She was so beautiful….

But where was she?

I know Dad was with Misha and Jensen, but where was Mom?

The thought of what had happened to Danneel…I pulled out my phone and pressed 2, her speed dial.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

"_Hi, this is Gen, leave a message_!"

My heart pounding. _Mom always picks up her phone_.

I stood up, the chair I had been on flipping backwards, landing hard on the wooden floor. What about Shepherd? He'd went to the party too. And where was Dad? It was 2:00 a.m. by now, he should be home. He should have called me.

This wasn't good. Danneel probably got infected at the party. Both of my parents were there, and my brother. If Danneel got it…maybe they did too.

"Thomas?" Her voice traveled me out of my blank space and back to reality. Her eyes were still swelled, but she'd stopped crying. "Why isn't he back yet?"

I thought about Dean. He'd been gone for a good half hour now. He'd just traveled next door to…..well, I don't know what he was planning to do. He promised JJ he wouldn't her her mom but, I just didn't know what he could do to try and stop her, other then hurting her.

"I don't know, Jay," I said, bending down to pick the chair that had tipped over back up.

JJ placed a dry, cracked hand over her mouth as she whimpered again. I'd never seen her in so much pain. "I want my dad."

I walked over, pulling her into a hug. She didn't resist, and just cried into my shoulder. "Why us? Why our world? Why my mom?"

I just held her, not knowing what to say. I sucked with words, especially in front of JJ. I was smart, I guess. I liked school. I enjoyed writing and English, but just couldn't get my words out right. I'd try and encourage someone but end up just pushing them farther down.

So I just stood there, her weak body shaking. Everything inside of me crushed seeing her in such a state. I was doing all I could do to hold my own head up, and not burst into my own tears. I have cried before. It's not like I'm embarrassed to shed some tears in front of people. I don't hold my emotions in as tight as most guys do, but I couldn't cry now, for JJ's sake. If she knew that I didn't believe Dean's promise….

I pulled away the least bit to notice a splotch of red on my green hoodie. "JJ, are you bleeding?" I asked quickly.

She looked up, then remembered. "Oh gosh, I forgot, I'm so sorry," she started to pat at the red spot quickly. I grabbed her hand.

"Jay, no! I don't care about this, we need to get your shoulder patched up."

_**I will upload the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday, I'm no longer prewritten as of now! I was super busy this weekend. Depending how busy I am tomorrow, I might end up putting it up Tuesday, but I'm just going to shoot for Wednesday.**_

_**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

***Once again, I do not own any characters or the show etc.***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ's point of view~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That feel better?" Sam pressed on the edges of the gauze, securing it harder into my skin.

"Yeah," I said. Truth is, I didn't feel it at all. When it happened, all I felt was the ache of visually seeing my mom doing that to me. Now, too, the pain going on inside my brain was nothing compared to a slight wound.

Sam pursed his lips. He was wondering about Dean, too. He was worried. I could see it in his body language, as he sat tense and tall.

Then we heard the door open. "Dean?" Sam said, standing up quickly. He walked out of the room.

_What if he walks in with Mom, saying she's fine_? I hoped. I knew it wouldn't happen though.

"Want to go check it out?" Thomas asked hesitantly.

I nodded. I eased my body off the counter, then we both walked into the living room.

Dean was standing in front of the doorway, mud dripping from his boots, his body tight. A sleepy West stood behind him, his position weak and his hands rubbing his eyes. "She got away," Dean panted.

It took everything inside me not to breath a sigh of relief when I heard him say that. Sure, she was dangerous and not my mom really, but whatever this virus was had decided to infect my mom's body, and I was not okay with it. I know Dean probably just wanted to get rid of her, but it wasn't his mom, it was mine. And I cared for her more then anyone else.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. We watched as West walked over to the couch, trailing dirt from his tennis shoes, and then plopped down on it, passing out from exhausted. Part of me wanted to do the same, and the other part felt like I'd never sleep again.

Dean began to take a step off the mat, but stopped himself. He glared at Thomas' nice, new wooden floorboards, then took a step back and began slipping his boots off. "I went over to the house, and went inside." he ran his hand through his light hair. "She was normal." He twisted his cheeks, turning to Sam. "Just like it had been before. She kept saying '"Jensen? What's going on?"' and then she just, changed. She tried to attack me but when she saw I had my gun out, sprinted out the door." He looked at me. "Your mother is fast."

I nodded. Memories flooded through once again of her chasing me around the house when I was younger. I never did outrun her once.

"Well," Dean continued. "I wasn't fast enough to catch her and I didn't want to…_shoot_ her," he said, once again making eye contact with me. "So I had to let her go."

"Did she go far?" Sam asked.

"When I saw her run, she was going to opposite direction of this place," Dean replied, slipping the other shoe off and finally stepping off the mat. "But still. From now on, this house is now on complete lockdown."

"Um," West said, snorting. "What about the door, genius?"

Dean scowled at West, looking shocked from what the smart-alecky teenager. "Haven't you heard to respect your elders?" He said.

West smirked.

I wondered how I had ever had a crush on this boy, even though I was in love with him just hours before now, I already was opening my eyes and realizing how flat out immature he was. I mean, we're close, the four of us hang out _all the time_, but he always has been pretty rude now that I think about it. I shiver thinking about all the times I'd written _Justice Collins_ in my diary….

"No, seriously Dean, the door," Thomas said, pointing to the empty doorframe Dean was standing in.

Dean looked up, and pursed his lips. Then he looked at the floor where the door still lay, flat and stable. "Well it looks like it survived the fall. We'll see if we can still put it back on the hinges."

Sam nodded. "Well, you kids ready to help us Ebola-proof this house?"

While Sam put the door back into it's spot, (he had to do it because Dean wasn't tall enough to reach the top,) I walked with Dean to the garage to get something.

"So what are we getting exactly?" I asked, wrapping my chilly arms into my tee once he opened the door to the garage.

"Salt." Dean stepped down the three wooden stairs in one step.

I took them one at a time. "Um," I started, feeling the cold cement through my socks. I squished my toes in as Dean turned on the lights, igniting the five-car garage with light. "Why? My mom isn't a demon or anything like that, right?" I could bearly get the words out in the same sentence.

"No, no. But we're not taking any chances." He looked at me. "You do know who we are, right?"

I nod. "My dad plays you on a TV show."

"Well, parallel universe or not, I'm pretty sure something is constantly hunting Sam and I. And I'm not putting you or any of your friends in danger."

I stiffened. Now _that_ sounded like my dad.

We stood there awkwardly. Finally, I decided to make the first move and go, "We can check over in the corner, they have …car…stuff….."

Dean shifted his eyebrows. "Define car stuff?"

"Like, the oil and that blue liquid stuff that's poisonous to dogs?"

"Um….alright, let's check by the 'car stuff.'"

We managed to find a big bag of rock salt, right next to the 'car stuff,' after several minutes, then rushed back inside.

Sam was placing the last bolt into the hinge. He stepped back to look at his work. "I fixed it," he said proudly.

"There was nothing to fix, it just needed to be put back on," Dean replied, grunting as he put the heavy bag down. "Anyone want to help me salt the doors and windows?" He turned his vision around the room. _This will take hours_, I thought, realizing how big of a house this was.

After a good forty-five minutes, we had each and every window and door lined with salt. I was actually surprised how quickly it went, even with all six of us.

We stood in the living room. I was no longer tired at all. My body was rushed with energy. While I was having the worst experience of my life, a very small part of me was thinking of it as an adventure.

I just hoped it would end okay.

Thomas scratched at his head. "So….now what?"

Dean thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever. Just as long as we don't leave the house."

Suddenly a playful idea rushed in my head. I wanted to be cheered up, and thought this would be perfect. "How about we watch a Supernatural?"

"What?" Sam and Dean both said in sync, their fases flushed with confusion. "You mean watch _our own_ show?"

West grinned. "That's the best idea I've ever heard. Seriously, guys. Let's do it."

The brothers looked at each other wearily. "That actually would be kind of interesting…." Sam said, grinning a bit.

"Alright. I'll pop one in."

I walked into the longue, where the huge flatscreen sat with a big three-edged black and white couch. In the corner sat a tall glass case, holding each and every season of Supernatural on Blu-ray.

I picked Season 10 first, until I realized what an awful idea that would become. I didn't know where the boys were at in the season, weather it was Episode 5, (my personal favorite episode of all time) or episode 22, I couldn't tell. If it was before episode three, Dean would still be a demon, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't right now. So, I placed season ten back in it's spot and closed my eyes, sticking my finger out.

When I opened them it had landed on Season 6. "We're going for six," I said loudly. Thomas and West walked into the room, diving onto the couch, then they started wrestling for the big fluffy pillow, which happens every time they come into this room.

Then Dean and Sam walked in. They stood there in awe at the room. "I still can't get over this," Sam said, running his hand on the couch. "This house is even better then the other one."

"Way better." Dean flung his body over the couch, just missing Thomas' and West's squabbling bodies.

I walked over to the TV and popped the disc into the player. Instantly the screen showed bright, and I stepped back subconsciously.

I sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote off of the coffee table. "Let's just do episode one," I suggested.

"Um, no," Thomas said. "I'd pass on that one. Remember what that one is?"

Oh right, Sam coming back from hell. Maybe not the best idea. Plus, Lisa and Ben were in it.

"You're right. What one then?" I worried each and every episode would somehow bring back awful memories to the men either way.

Thomas shrugged. I clicked on the screen to show me the next page. "Any of these look good?"

Shaking his head, Thomas motioned for me to click the arrow again. I did so, and it moved me to the next screen.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" I asked, looking at West.

He turned to me, his brown eyes full of mischief. "The French Mistake."

Excitement filled my body. "That is the best idea I've ever heard," I grinned.

Thomas smirked, then said, "Yeah, but wouldn't that like, break the universe? I think that many paradoxes would cause the earth to explode."

"Well, let's find out!" I excitedly let it. I looked at Dean and Sam, who were staring at us like we were speaking some unknown language.

"Are you ready?!" I asked them. I couldn't stop smiling, picturing how interesting this was going to be.

Dean shrugged. "I have no clue what's going on, but let's find out."

Sam nodded, and I clicked play.

There reactions were priceless. From the moment it started, their eyes got wide. But it wasn't until they crashed through the window when they actually looked like they were suffering from pure shock.

Sam was gripping the edge of the couch, his skin white. Dean stared at the TV, not blinking, his thoughts on watching himself do exactly what he had done several years ago.

We all couldn't stop laughing. Thomas, West, and I didn't even watch the TV, we had enough amusement with the boys reactions every time they talked on the television. I put myself in their place, picturing how incredible weird it must be for them.

"Is that what my voice really sounds like?" Dean asked, his eyes wide as Frisbees.

Sam laughed for a moment, then said, "Yeah. Deeper then deep."

When it got to the part with Misha tweeting about J2, Sam finally said, "does that ….actor really tweet all the time?"

West nodded. "Oh yeah. Way more then that, really."

"This is the strangest thing I've ever experienced," Sam said with a slight hint of a smile on his face. "Literally. I experienced the weirdest thing in the world, so I thought, and now I'm watching it?"

"Is that still my wife?" Sam pointed to Gen.

Thomas nodded. "Yep. She's my mom." He's eyes got a little bit glassy, probably at the thought of his parents, who were now missing. But it was only a second until he snorted, then retreated with full laughter.

"Wow, we are awful actors," Dean interrupted, listening to Sam say "_It there is a key, then there must be a lock_."

Sam nodded, his eyes still dumbfounded by the screen.

The show continued, the boys still tense as ever, with the three of us kids rolling around with laughter. I couldn't handle it. There was too much parallelism going on.

When the credits finally started to roll, I wiped the tears off of my eyes, and looked at the boys, who were still locked in place, stiff as a stick. It made me laugh again.

"So whatcha think?" West asked, a wide smirk on his face.

Sam slowly shook his head. "I don't know what to think."

Deans face was pale as a ghost. "I don't either." He blinked, then took his eyes off of the TV and looked towards me. "Was that legit?"

Smiling, I nodded my head.

And then everyone, including Sam and Dean, fell back into laughter.

Little did I know all this happiness wouldn't last for long.

**_What did you think? Please let me know in the reviews! :D Anyways, I am going to upload the next chapter Friday or Saturday (I'm betting on Friday.) I've only written about one paragraph of it though, so I have lots of writing to do before then, along with school. :) Please leave suggestions!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is a bit short compared to the others. **_

_**Sorry about the year mixup, I just realized it should be 2028 not 2026...I don't know how I made that mistake. **_

**_Please review:)_**

I heard a knock on the door. Everyone's laughter ceased, and their faces become overwhelmed with worry. "Who is it?" Thomas asked slowly.

Dean and Sam both stood up, then pulled their pistols out of their pockets. "Stay here."

All signs of joy had drained from my body. I suddenly realized I'd forgotten about my mom, and guilt flushed over me. I don't know why, but it did.

"What's going on?" West asked hesitantly.

I looked at Thomas. He chewed on his bottom lip. _Gosh, he really was cute_.

Although I was looking at his face, his good looks were the last think on my mind. I was looking through his eyes, into the worry inside of him.

Was it my mom knocking on the door? Was it Dad? Was it just the wind? No, it wasn't the wind, it was definitely someone knocking. But who?

We were all dead silent. If someone were to drop a pin on the whole other end of Thomas' house, we would of heard it. No one looked at each other, just at their laps. I literally could feel the tension. It was as if the air was getting colder.

We heard the door open. Did Sam or Dean open it? Or whoever was outside?

Silence.

I started to panic. Oh my gosh. We should of heard either (A) relief, (B) "it's okay, just the wind" or (C.) Gunshots.

But there was nothing.

I was the first to stand up. Thomas followed immediately. He slowly inched in front of me, and I couldn't of been so grateful about how strong and tall he was.

Ever so quietly, we inched forward.

Thomas peered through the doorframe. He retreated with a sigh of relief, his body loosening.

The crammed thoughts of fear in my head jumbled back to normal, and I felt my own body being freed from the tension. "What is-" I said to myself, but I saw before I finished.

Maison. Standing in front of Sam and Dean, bawling her eyes out.

Out of no where, West shoved past Thomas and I and ran to his sister. First I forgot about my mom….and now I had forgotten about my best friend, who was left alone in her house passed out? Not okay.

"Maison," West gleamed, about the pull her into a hug. But then he was grabbed by the back of his shirt by Dean.

"What the-" West said, turning to look at the man.

Dean frowned. "Everyone stay back."

I once again looked towards Maison. Her eyes scampered to me, glistening with fear. _What's going on_? I could tell she wanted to ask. I couldn't do anything but softly shake my head.

"What?!" West shrugged his shoulders fiercely, and Dean let go.

Maison started to cry again. It was taking everything inside of me to not run over and embrace her in a hug myself.

"We don't know if she has the virus," Dean said, his voice coated with sympathy.

"What!?" Maison asked, eyes wide. "Virus?! I have a virus?!" She started to panic, her face forming a pure look of grossness, like how she looks when she sees a worm, or bug.

"She doesn't have the virus!?" West attacked. I know he wasn't sure though. He couldn't admit it. I couldn't either.

I couldn't picture Maison with the virus. In fact, "West is right!" I said out loud. Everyone turned to me, and my slight stage-fright fear triggered inside of me, even though there were only five people in front of me. "Uh…she doesn't have it! Wouldn't she be attack us all?"

Maison dropped her jaw and furrowed her brows. "Excuse me I would NEVER-"

"HEY!" Dean's deep voice rang throughout the room. We all grew quiet. "We don't know if she has it!" His words were sharp and fierce, like there should be a period after each one. He shifted his body, then turned to face Maison.

Maison whimpered a little bit, looking up at my 30-something-Dad. It must still be shocking to her, she only saw him for a good two minutes before it got the best of her and she blacked out.

"Okay," Sam said before Dean could say anything. Just like in the TV show, Sam seemed to be better at words, especially while talking to a petrified teenage girl. "Um…." His eyes beckoned for a name.

Maison swallowed awkwardly. "M-M…Maison?" She cracked.

"Maison," Sam continued, not seeming to wonder at all about the unique name. "Are you bleeding?"

She flinched her nose. "Um, yeah, on my…shoulder."

Sam pursed his lips. I almost gasped. Oh God, please, let her not of gotten infected….

"Did anyone…" Sam gulped. He was nervous, too. If Maison did have Ebola, or "Croatoan," she could charge us all any minute, giving each and every one of us the virus. "Did anyone cut you….and get their blood on you?"

Her mouth hanged open. I noticed, even from far back, her lips where bleeding. Mai has a bad habit of violently chewing on her lips when she's nervous, to the breaking point. Suspense was getting to me, even though she was only silent for a few moments, before she said the word that nearly crushed me inside…

"Yes."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Thomas' Point of View**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Oh my gosh." JJ placed a hand over her mouth. I felt weak. It was as if my knees where about to buckle, then give up and finally let me fall.

Sam started breathing faster. Dean did too. I'm pretty sure the only person who didn't, was me. I had been holding my breath since she knocked on the door.

Maison looked quickly at each person, and seeing our reactions to her words, broke down in confused tears.

West's face sagged. I'd never seen him so depressed. Unlike me, this kid never cries, and even so I was shocked he wasn't pouring out a rapid stream of tears. If I _knew_ Shepherd had the virus, I'd….I don't know what I'd do.

But West was just standing there, emotionless.

"What's wrong!?" Maison screamed, her voice high. She choked over the tears. "What's happening to me, why are you guys so, freaked OUT!?'"

That's when JJ lost it. With the palm of her hand still over her lips, she gasped, then slowly leaned back, her legs giving in. She fell to the floor slowly, back against the wall, her eyes glassy, on the merge of tears.

"Sam," Dean said, asking for help. He didn't know what to do. All of us didn't.

I couldn't believe the roller coaster I'd gone on today. If I could go back, I never would of gotten on. But then again, it wasn't my choice. First, it was a great day, my parents so happy to go the party, Shep and I fighting over who was going to drive….then West called me with the idea to go to the theatre. I wanted to go more then anything, so I told my parents I was going to instead. They went happy. That's when the roller coaster first dipped a little bit. No thrill though. Next, Dean and Sam showed up. I don't know what to think about that. But after Danneel?

Then, for about forty-five minutes, everything seemed O.K.

Now I felt like the coaster somehow broke, like we were all falling, endlessly, never to hit the ground.

I couldn't see Sam's face. All I could see was his back, straighter then he normally stands. "Who bled on you, Maison," he asked cautiously.

She darted her glare to Sam, then me, then West, then back to Sam.

I knew she couldn't admit it, just like JJ. It probably was her dad.

"It was..." She gasped, reality hitting her. She looked like she couldn't fit it all inside of her brain, and she grew paler. "….._Shepherd_. He…" looking up from the floor, the stream of tears had started again. She stared at me. My heart stopped. "He attacked me!"

My worst nightmares had been confirmed. Shepherd had the virus.

So did Danneel.

So did Maison.

And who knows who else.

_**So I'm planning on adding a bit more angst to the story. Also, if anyone has anything they would like to see happen in the story, please let me know below! I would TOTALLY love to see them! **_

_**I'm thinking of making an updating schedule. I'm going to TRY and post on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I stink at staying on schedules though so...**_

_**Anyways, please review. Thanks so much!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The thought of my 16 year old "baby" brother (who actually is two inches taller then me) attacking Mai? It rushed through my mind so fast and hard I thought I'd just gotten shot in the head.

"Let's tie her up," Sam said slowly.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_JJ's Point of View!_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Maison's screams were agonizing.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" She cried, barely able to choke the words out, yet screaming them as loud as her high pitched voice could handle.

I was sitting in the kitchen, the complete opposite side of the house as the garage, where they were tying Maison up, and it wasn't far enough.

I wanted to escape everything.

The boys had decided all they could do with Maison was secure her so that when the _side effects_ hit her, she'd be contained, and unable to get to any of us.

But she was still normal. She was still her insecure, unstable self, screaming for help.

And it hurt not only her, but me.

I sat on one of the barstools, staring at the clock. I couldn't believe it was already 5:00 A.M.

I should be hitting the snooze button on my alarm, not listening to my friends agonizing pleas for help.

I placed my hands over my ears. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't do this anymore. I wanted my mom. I wanted my dad. I wanted my best friend. I wanted everything to be normal again.

I relaxed in the silence.

It was a good minute before I realized that my hands wouldn't change the screams volume so much. I leaned up, placing my hands back in my lap.

Maison had stopped screaming.

My brain aroused with questions, so I slowly scooted myself off of the chair. Should I go out? Go back to reality?

Slowly I placed my feet in front of one another and worked myself to the kitchen entrance. Peering out, I saw no one. I walked out.

Everyone had left. Not the house, just, split up. Dean and Sam were in the garage with Maison, Thomas had, well, I don't know where Thomas went. After Maison had said Shepherd was the one who attacked her, he wouldn't talk. Now that I think about it, none of us really said anything other then Mai, and she had been screaming.

I'm pretty sure West was somewhere upstairs trying to escape her cries like I had been.

"Hello?" I quietly asked. So quiet it was barely above a whisper. I don't know why I said it, I just wanted comfort. But no one was there to comfort me.

"JJ?"

I turned at Sam's voice. He was walking down the hallway with Dean, their faces flushed. I knew what they'd just done was hard. Gosh, it must have been hard.

"Is she okay?" I asked weakly.

Sam nodded. "Okay as she's going to get for now."

"Does she have it?"

Sam's voice was hollow. "She has to have it."

"You didn't have it though!" I cried. "Maybe she's like you maybe she's immune-"

"She's not. Okay? She's lucky she's not." Sam bit down on his lip, hard. I shouldn't of brought that up. Regret flushed through me.

I broke the silence by asking them what had happened. "She wouldn't tell us," Dean's rough voice informed. "But we're pretty sure that the Thomas kid's brother infected her. So, I'm assuming that everyone, or most people at the party got it."

I nodded.

And then I realized that didn't make sense.

I shivered a little bit, then said, "…but Maison wasn't at the party."

It hit the boys too. They looked at the floor for a moment, thinking.

"So somehow he got to Maison's house and infected her there?" Nothing was making sense.

Sam shook his head. "I have no clue. We need to figure this out."

I nodded, then started tugging on my braid. "I'll go get Thomas and West."

"West!" I called, making my way up the circular staircase.

I called his name one more time, when I knew he'd be able to hear me. He didn't answer, and I knew he wouldn't.

Finally I found him in Thomas' room. I'd expected Thomas to be in there, not West.

He sat in the corner, his sandy colored locks falling over his eyes.

"Hey," I said softly, sitting on the bed. The mattress was smooth and my body sunk into it. It made me want to curl up and go to sleep.

He didn't look up. I chewed on my lip, thinking what to do.

"Um….you think you could come downstairs?"

No answer.

I tried everything, even resorting to trying to bribe him with food. When he didn't reply to that, I knew there was no hope.

I got up, and weariness washed over me. Oh how I wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up again.

"Uh, um…I'll be downstairs…ya know…..you should come if you, feel like it?"

After a moment I walked out, closing the door behind me.

If I had a sister, and then found out she was going to go insane and try and kill everyone any minute, I wouldn't really be in the talking mood. So I couldn't blame the boy.

Taking a deep breath, I called out for Thomas.

_I have to go through this again,_ I thought when he didn't answer. So, checking each room, I walked through all of the second floor and was on the first door on the third when I saw him at the end of the hall-in Shepherd's room.

He was holding something silver. I couldn't make it out.

He was crying. Out of everything that had happened tonight, the tears had finally gotten to him.

I didn't want to interrupt him, I wanted to let him have his moment, but something urged me to go in anyway.

I softly patted on the open door. He looked up from the object.

"Hey."

He tried to do a fake smile, but his eyes were so swelled and teary it didn't look any different then a frown.

Walking over to him, I peered at the object. I held my breath as I realized it was a photo frame, with a picture of him and Shep when they were babies.

They both had football jersey's on. It was just the backs of their heads. It made me smile for a moment, seeing how long Thomas' hair was even then. In the photo, Shep had barely any hair.

"Hey Jay." Thomas voice broke me out of my thought.

I was a bit shocked he actually spoke to me, I was thinking he would be similar to West, not open for a word. Instead, he looked up at me, setting the photo down on his nightstand. I pushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Hey…um, they want us all downstairs…" I stared at my feet, unable to make eye contact.

"Kay." He pushed up, propelling his feet onto the floor and standing up.

We both walked down the stairs silently.

We found Sam and Dean both sitting at the dining table in the main hall. Dean had his head resting in his hands, his face down, and Sam sat in the chair across from him.

"West won't come down," I softly said, and they both looked up to me. Seeing Thomas, they appeared the slightest bit relieved.

"Well at least one did," Dean said, lifting his head off of his hands and crossing them on the table. "Okay. We need to figure out what's going on."

I sat in a chair on the other end of the 8-person table, and moments later Thomas placed himself in the one next to me.

"Side effects took about four hours, right? Or was that just being able to tell if someone was infected?" Sam furrowed his brow trying to remember what had happened years ago.

"I don't remember," Dean said. "But let's just say it's both. And that M…."

"Maison," I said.

"Yeah, Maison girl," Dean continued, his arms still crossed. "She hasn't, attacked any of us yet, and It's been a while since _she_ was attacked."

Thomas coughed a little bit, his face still swelled. "How did my brother attack her?" His voice was shallow and slow.

I shook my head, trying to recall everything that my mom had told me had happened. "Um…..I don't think I told you guys, but when I was on the phone with my mom, she said that my dad, your dad," I looked at Thomas, who was listening to what I said. "And Maison's dad al went to Maison's house. Unless she was lying, I don't think so though."

Thomas nodded. "So maybe Shep went with my dad. What about my mom?"

"And what about all of our parents? I mean, where are our dads?"

"They probably got infected, obviously if Shepherd did."

"So then Shepherd attacked Maison at her house."

"Right."

The voices stopped, all of us thinking. "Wait," I said, "Maybe Mai saw our parents, if she saw Shepherd."

Thomas blinked. I turned my look to Sam and Dean, who were both staring at each other. "How would we find out?" Thomas asked.

I chewed on my lip. I wanted to ask, I just didn't know if they would be okay with the idea. I highly doubted it. Finally I got the gut to do it. "I'll go ask her."

Dean and Sam both looked at me. "No." Dean answered quickly yet strongly. "No way. She's bound with ropes, and I mean we had gloves on. We probably didn't do our best job."

"Well someone come with me then, you protect me." It sounded so stupid out loud. Goodness, thoughts do sound better in your head then when they actually come out your mouth.

Dean his chin on his palms again, deep in thought, questioning the idea.

"Please," I asked once more, quietly.

After a moment, Dean gave in. "Fine. I'll go with you. I guess this is the only way to figure out what happened."

Sam told us he'd stay with Thomas, so I backed up my chair and stood up. For some reason my heart was pounding. Just think your going in to talk to your best friend normally, like at a sleepover.

Dean got up too, shoving the chair back quicker and I flinched a little bit, hearing it screech the wooden floor. Not that it would matter to the Padalecki's anyway. I'm sure all Thomas was worried about was getting his parents and brother back, not some scratch on wood.

"Coming, sunshine?" Dean asked, and I looked up, realizing he'd already started walking down the hallway.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

As we walked I decided it would be a good time to bring up the questions _I'd_ been wanting to ask.

"Is my mom still out there?" I said, tugging on my tee. "I mean, could she be normal again? Doesn't it go on and off?"

Dean shrugged. "That happened when Sam and I experienced it, but I dunno if it happens every time. We only saw, maybe three people that actually had it? I can't really remember, it was a little while ago."

I nodded. "But, why don't we go catch my mom and tie her up like Maison and wait for her to get better?"

Dean stopped. "I don't know if anyone's going to get better."

I felt pressure on the back of my eyeballs. Tears pressed to get out, at the mention of my mom, not coming back. Not getting better.

But I swallowed hard, and it rushed…hope…. into me. Mom always said to look on the bright side. Like the cup is half full. So I did.

"My mom is going to get better. And so is Maison. And Shep. And whoever else has it-." I closed my lids. "They're going to get better."

Pursing his lips, I could see in Dean's eyes he was proud with what I had just said. "You're right girly."

I smiled back a little bit, weakly, knowing it was just my lips moving. Nothing inside of me had the slightest bit of joy that I had had an hour ago while we were watching Dean and Sam's interesting reactions to the French Mistake.

Now, I felt so weak, so young, so desperate for my parents. I just wanted a hug, whether it sounded stupid and cheesy or not.

Dean blinked. "You were raised pretty well. Looks like Jensen did a good job."

I flushed a little bit from the compliment. I've never been good with compliments. If someone says, "I like your hair?" I subconsciously look behind me to see if they're talking to someone else. I hate my hair, the reddish tint in the light brown. If I did somehow realize they were talking to me, I'd stumble of my words and say something stupid like "you're welcome," or just SOMETHING lame.

"Uh….thanks?" I tried.

Dean grinned. I watched as he placed his palm around the silver knob on the door to enter then garage. Tensing a little bit, I wondered what Maison would look like. How would I react? Is it possible she had already gone insane and was running around in the garage like some animal?

But when Dean gently flung the door open it answered my all of my frustrating questions.

She was gone.

**_Will upload Saturday or next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't realize it at first. I saw the empty chair, but figured maybe she was at the other side of the garage. It was Dean's stunned face that made me connect my thoughts to what the empty chair really meant.

"Where is she?" I asked calmly.

Dean didn't answer me, his green eyes full of shock. I started to feel weary myself. "Where is she?" I said louder, panic coating my throat, causing my voice to sound harsh.

Finally, Dean blinked. He looked at the chair, then me.

"Where. Is. She!" I said once more, nearly shouting the words. The man grabbed some rubber gloves off of the shelf beside the door and began putting them on.

I reached behind him and my fingers hurriedly grasped the gloves. I pulled them over my shaky fingers.

Dean stepped down the stairs, once again going three at a time.

I felt a pang of tiredness as I placed my foot on the first step. I suddenly realized it was past five a.m, and I remembered that last night, (or _last_ last night, however that works) I barely got any sleep. I had been up late reading, and got up early for school. About one hour of sleep max? That means all of the energy I had in my body was only one hour out of forty-eight. Greatttt. Especially with all the _excitement_ going on.

Dean's grunt of distress flashed me back to reality. Somehow I'd gotten lost in my thoughts, and I turned, looking at him. He was holding one of the ends of the thick rope in his gloved hand. The rope was loosely tied around the leg of the chair.

"What?" I sleepily said.

Dean looked up at me. He beckoned with his free hand towards the rope he was holding.

I shrugged, not seeing the big deal.

He sighed. His brows were furrowed in concentration, digging between his eyes. "The rope hasn't been untied."

I felt my features sag a little bit, and ran the sentence through my brain. What did that mean? I couldn't put a finger on it still.

Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. "Do teenagers these days not pay attention to anything?" He pursed his lips. "Then again, this is 2028. I dunno if you're even considered a teenager 'nowdays.'"

He looked at me once more, and realized that he couldn't get to me no matter how hard he tried. Part of it must have been because I was so tired.

So, he said, "Okay, look here. The rope hasn't been untied."

I shook my head, still not understanding what he was going after.

"Then how did the girl get out!"

The words hit me. He was right. None of the ropes were untied, I noticed now, looking at the chair. They just were loose and sagged down.

"That doesn't make any sense…" I mumbled.

Dean stood up. My glare followed him. His facial expression was flushed with worry.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

He shook his head. "We don't know." Gulping, he shoved his right hand into his pocket. He was trying to act calm. I could tell, my dad would do that too when he was freaked out about something but didn't want me to know. "This happened before."

I crossed my arms. It was my turn to pretend I was 'staying calm.' Sarcastically, I said, "people just disappeared, huh?"

He nodded.

I raised an eyebrow. I felt my legs shaking a little bit. My eye's feeling pressured again, the slightest sting of tears coating them. "You mean…..are you serious?!"

I said it louder then I wanted, my voice shaky. I let the tears coat my eyes, and felt one drip out of the corner of one. There goes staying calm.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_THOMAS POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I had a bad feeling.

I don't know what it was, but for some reason I was being lured to check on JJ and Dean.

"Um," I said, slowly getting up from the table. "I'm going to go see what's taking them so long."

Sam looked up from my laptop he had borrowed to look up more about Ebola. He raised an eyebrow. "…They've only been gone for two minutes."

I shrugged, not sure what to say. "…it could have been three minutes." I pressed my teeth into my cheek. "Big difference if you think about it."

Sam had a suspicious look but said, "okay?"

I sharply smiled, then turned.

Heading down the hallway, I knew the feeling wasn't necessarily bad, just…._gah_ I didn't know. I needed to make sure Jay was okay.

I saw the light from the garage as I turned the first corner. "JJ?" I called.

She stepped out from the ignited room. "Tom?" She looked worried. She was fine though. "Thomas," she said, her voice harsh. "She's gone."

I stopped. "Gone like…"

"Gone." JJ thrusted her hands around. "Not, _dead_, gone. Like she disappeared." JJ stopped moving her arms for a moment, deep in thought. "I mean, she could be dead but-"

"She's not," I interrupted.

JJ weakly grinned a little bit. Then she blinked, holding her lids closed for nearly a second before reopening them.

"You look tired."

She stood up stiffly, trying to act awake. "Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine-"

"Maybe you should go rest," I said. I know it's probably not too good of a time, with the end of the world being today, but…..she looked pretty worn out.

"What? Thomas, I'm fine," she said, blinking probably twenty times during the sentence.

"I know you are but," I shrugged. "I dunno', maybe you should just…rest."

JJ looked down. I wanted to sleep too. Close my eyes, never wake up. It was tempting. But it was the last thing on my mind. I was wondering what on earth was going on with Maison 'disapearing'. But first I wanted to convince JJ to take a rest. Let the worry take a break in her mind and let her sleep, peacefully. Maybe by the time she woke up everything would be resolved…..Maybe she would wake up in her bed realizing this was all just a dream….

Oh how I wished we all would.

But for now, I needed to focus on what was going on. "Seriously, Jay. Get some sleep. You can rest in the second guest room downstairs."

She blinked again. "No, I'm FINE."

We both turned as Dean stepped out of the garage. "She is fine," his deep voice informed. I frowned. The man's face was flushed, but not tired at all. After all, at least in the TV show, Dean ran on three hours of sleep with no problem. "But," he started again, looking at JJ. "It probably would be best to get some shut eye for now."

I'm sure he was going for the same thing I was. Let her sleep it out.

JJ sighed. Looking towards Dean then me, both of us pressuring her, she sagged her shoulders, which indicated she had finally given in. "Fine. I'll go downstairs."

"Wait," Dean rested his hand on her shoulder, and she turned. "We salted down there, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "West and I covered that."

Dean pursed his lips. "Okay just….be careful."

"Psh, I'm not a careful person," Jay joked. It made me smile a bit. Boy, she sure WAS a careful person. How she always made sure she would tell a stranger his shoe was untied so he wouldn't trip. I could think of dozens of things.

"I'm serious," Dean said harshly. "If you get any type of, _bad feeling_, just get up here."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah." Cautiously, she stepped back, then turned and walked away.

I pursed my lips. Sighing a little bit, I asked Dean, "What's going on?"

Dean frowned. "The girl's gone."

"Maison? You mean she disappeared?"

Shrugging, Dean said, "sounds like it."

"Doesn't that seem a little…bazaar?" I felt a little angry about how calm this guy was about everything. Sure, he's a hunter, but any sane human being would be at least the slightest bit worried. And this guy wasn't showing any signs of so.

"So?" Dean blinked. I suddenly realized he was worried, he just had a thing with keeping all of his emotions locked inside of him. I felt kind of bad for him.

"Do people just disappear all the time for you guys? I don't remember that on the show."

Dean thought for a moment. "….yes. Well, not people. Other…_things_…teleport and stuff. This," He pointed towards the garage. "Is just like the Croatoan virus. Especially all those 'ebola' forms going missing. I'm pretty sure that wasn't a coincidence."

We were both silent. I shifted, then, while looking down at the floor, thought about everything.

My mind swirled. I realized we haven't been doing anything, ANYTHING but hiding. Locking ourselves in my house, lining the windows with salt to keep stuff out. Shouldn't we be the one's going out? Trying to save people? I mean, isn't the Winchester's family's motto "Saving people?"

I looked back up at Dean, who also seemed to be having a staring contest with the hardwood floor. "Why aren't we doing anything?"

Looking up, Dean seemed a little shocked with my strong tone.

"Why aren't we out there, figuring this out? You know, we probably could of stopped Masion and Shep from getting this thing….." I nearly chocked at the mention of Shep's name. I finally was understanding Sam & Dean's relationship with each other. Although Shepherd and I weren't too close, we were as close as we needed, and I was grateful for that. Now that I know Shepherd was proably either dying or "disapearing" I felt one of the boy's pain when the other one died.

The only difference is in the show when one of them dies, they usually come back.

But I didn't know if Shep was going to.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_JJ'S POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I stared up at the ceiling. The textured paint looked dim and faded in the darkness, although I knew it had just gotten repainted a couple of weeks ago.

I turned on my side. Thoughts swelled through me, and I knew I wasn't going to sleep. I was glad for the relaxation though.

Squishing my fingers in the soft fabric of the quilt, I thought of my own bed. I thought of my home, where when I was young Dad would tuck me in and pray with me before I fell asleep. I was lucky to be a kid that would pass out as soon as my head hit the pillow. Currently, that was not the case.

I felt soft weariness coat me, and thought I was actually close to falling asleep, until I heard a loud bang.

Leaning up stiffly, I peered throughout the room. A chill crawled up my spine. Glancing around the room, my eye's froze on the silhouette of a man.

Slowly, I silently pulled the quilt off of my lap and placed my toes on the cold floor. Oh how I wished I'd kept my fluffy socks on.

Quietly approaching the door, where the light switch sat next to it, I got that feeling you get when you're walking to your bed in the dark, trying to hurry to the safety of your bed without getting grabbed by the occasional monster.

I flipped the light on, relief flooding through me. The shadow I'd been weary of turned out to just be a blanket draped over the desk chair.

I jumped when I heard the clang again. I followed the noise to the ceiling. After a moment I heard more noises, then realized it was soft footsteps. D_u-uh, _I thought**_._**_ You're sleeping right under the kitchen, you dork. _Obviously the strange sounds where just the men and Thomas walking around.

Grabbing my socks off of the wooden desk chair I opened the door and headed out. There was no way I was falling asleep, it was pointless to try and get any rest. I knew I would fail and end up just wasting time pointlessly thinking about life.

Heart pounding, mind spinning, I felt laughter rising up in my throat about how scared I had been of the shadow.

A small giggle escaped my mouth and I placed the back of my hand over my lips to cease the noise. Suddenly, I heard the squeak of a door.

_That wasn't upstairs_, I thought. _That was down here_.

I scrunched my nose, furrowing my eyebrows in deep. I wasn't going to be that chick in a horror movie that yells out, "Who's there?"

I remembered early today…er….yesterday, when I was in the kitchen and the lights and water went out and I had the same thought.

I recalled the thought. _Why did the water and power go out_?

But I didn't have much time to think about it because when I turned around, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my gosh! Oh, it's just you, West." I peered up at him. I couldn't see his expression in the faded light. His hair was scraggly and out of place, probably from his violently rubbing his hands back and forth on his temple, which he does when he's worried or frustrated. Considering Maison, he most likely had been doing a lot of thinking that caused him to be both.

I started chewing on the side of my cheek. "West?"

I bad feeling crawled up my skin. The same feeling I had gotten when I had walked into my house, to greet my mom…..

Slowly, I silently placed one of my legs behind me. I felt goosebumps rising up on my arms, then my legs, and momentarily everywhere. A cold chill swelled over my body.

West had the virus. I could feel it, I could see it in the way he was standing awkwardly, breaths in sync.

"West…." I slowly said, unsure what to do. I gasped in a bit of are, squeezing my lips and cheeks together. Fear coated my brain causing me to want to panic. "….Snap out of it." I swallowed, my throat dry, barely managing to do so. I wanted to throw up. This was all happening way too fast. Like a movie that is only 90 minutes but deserves to be two hours. Everything was stuffing in an area too small that couldn't hold it. About to explode. I felt like I might explode, too, if I stopped holding my breath.

How he'd gotten it? I couldn't say. I couldn't think about anything, let alone that.

The only light on downstairs was the bathroom, and the glow from it eerily shined on West's face. He smirked.

Unlike my mom, it looks like I'd bumped into him in mid-side effects. The virus had already gotten the best of him. I felt like he was going to attack me any moment. I took another cautious step back.

"I won't hurt you, Jay," West said, the dark smirk creeping up his face. My eyes were locked on him. I was afraid to blink. I thought that if I closed my eyes for even the slightest moment, it would leave him enough time to effect me with no reason to even pause.

I stepped once more. Instantly, as my foot touched the floorboard, I squeezed my face in regret. The floor creaked, and West used the opportunity of me not paying attention to charge.

I ran.

_**You know the drill, I'll upload again Wednesday or next Saturday. Please let me know what you think! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Quick Reminders:_**

**_~I DON'T own the characters\show etc._**

**_~I still take requests for this story and new stories!_**

**_~I LOVE reviews so if you want to take a minute to leave one it would DEFINITELY make me smile:)_**

**(P.S I know these last chapters have been kind of dark and the next few may be too, but the plot is finally laying out so yeah...I promise things will cheer up eventually haha:P)**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_THOMAS' POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

JJ's screamed pierced through the house.

My thoughts swirled, my vision fogged and my body motionless. I recovered instantly, but still wasn't able to concentrate on what was going on. I don't really remember what happened, it was all so fast.

I sprinted down the stairs, a hand on each side of the wall, keeping my dizzy self balanced as I nearly tripped over my feet every step.

I knew Sam & Dean were following, but I couldn't hear their footsteps. All I could hear was my heart beat, so loud I was pressured to cover my ears.

I should of stopped her from going down there. I should of know better. I should of at least….I don't know. But boy, did I mess up.

The rickety stairs creaked as I took them four at a time, landing on the ground in four leaps. A thousands thoughts crashed through me.

I swung open the door to the basement.

It was dark. I couldn't see anything.

Sam's large arms briskly pushed me out of the way, shoving my thoughts elsewhere. I shook my head, my hair softly brushing the side of my cheeks, bringing my self back into reality. "Where is she?" He asked sharply, voice filled with panic, yet still calm, not looking at me but instead walking into the empty darkness.

I quickly ran my fingers around the wall until I felt the light switch and frantically flipped it up.

The room ignited, and once again worry coated my thoughts when I didn't see anything. The pressure inside of my head was unbearable.

Dean's thumps on the stairs were loud and clear, and he bolted into the basement, face coated with sweat. Glancing around, he quickly got the message she wasn't in here.

Another sharp scream from JJ traveled throughout the room and without hesitation or any time for thoughts to rush through my brain I sprinted towards the noise.

Opening the door into the hallway, I stopped dead in my tracks, unsure what to do. West had JJ's body pinned to the ground, one hand holding a knife.

"West, stop!" She cried, desperately trying to escape.

I started to dive for West, hoping I'd be able to safely knock him to the floor and get him pinned, giving JJ enough time to escape. I landed hard on him, and quickly gasped for air as it slightly took the air out of my lungs for a second.

West grunted at the impact, but recovered quicker then any normal human would and punched me, hard. The blow made my vison blacken, and I felt blind until it faded to a foggy glow.

My head spun but I forced myself back off the ground, the cold wood grasping at my fingers as I pushed up. Peering through my shaded eyes I could see JJ had scrambled out from under West during my distraction. At least part of my plan had worked.

I couldn't grasp my thoughts as I focused on West. He turned from JJ to me, tightening his grip on the knife.

I dodged his first attack by a hair, literally. I heard the knife plumish into the floor, and when I tried to move my head realized my hair was pinned down, probably by the knife.

West groaned, quickly picking up the knife, and then slammed his arm back down towards me. I knew I couldn't move in time or dodge his easy aim. Squinting my eyes, I prepared for the impact of the knife cutting into my neck.

I waited for it, imagining my life flashing before my eyes as I felt the sharp stab.

But nothing came.

Even though it had been a second, maybe two at tops, I knew something was wrong. Or in my case, perfectly right. For some reason West hadn't decided to stab me.

I pinched one eye open. Then I opened both freely, seeing West was gone.

My mouth felt forced open as I tried to get a finger around what had just happened.

I heard Sam and Dean crash into the room, nearly tripping over each other's legs, and I turned to stare at them.

They looked just as confused as I was. Sam started to move his lips, probably to say something, but stopped, unaware what to say as he pondered the scene.

I quickly turned from the boys and to my real focus. _JJ_.

I pushed up on my elbows, turning my aching head to the side.

She stood against the wall, pale skinned, her breaths fast.

"Where'd he go?" She whispered, her eyes wide.

I blinked. West literally disappeared in front of our eyes. In fact, as I glared back down, I saw a flicker of light hit and realized the knife had landed inches from my face.

Groaning, I saw Sam and Dean rush into the room. Dean just about leaped over me and knelt down by JJ. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice coated with worry.

Dean sure seemed to have that Father-type-thing with Jay. I mean, he kind of was…..

JJ nodded, blinking fast. "Where did West go?"

"Did he attack you?" Sam asked.

She bit her lower lip. "He had the virus. Already had the virus. Not like my mom had been, I mean, she had it, but, I mean-"

Stumbling over her words, JJ took a silent gasp for air. "Hey, hey," Dean soothed. "Take it easy."

She looked down towards me. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. All I could hear was the static in my mind and all I could feel was the numbness in my cheek where West had punched me, but I was okay, I guess. I needed to be for JJ at least.

JJ blinked again, and her misted eyes cleared up leaving her green eyes shining, with a small glisten of tears. I actually wanted to cry, and her, a 16 year old girl who had just been attacked by her friend was pretty calm. Dang.

"Um," she said slowly, thinking. "It was different. I mean, it was the same." She burrowed her eyebrows.

Dean patiently listened to JJ. "He attacked me like my mom had, but I caught him in mid-attack mode or whatever."

Dean nodded. "Okay." Pursing his lips, he turned to me. "How did he get down here?"

"Probably the elevator," I suggested.

Dean sucked in his cheeks. He looked at Sam. "Fake you has an _elevator_."

Sam smirked. "Sounds like it."

"JJ, did he bleed on you?" I asked her. We all stood upstairs around the dining room table, none of us taking the move to actually sit down.

She shook her head. "No, he didn't have enough time," she said, smiling a little bit, her eyes soft. "Thanks, for...jumping in there. All that ninja stuff you did back there."

I chuckled, then raised my hand to my surely bruising face. "Yeah, I sure did a good job getting punched in the face."

She looked at me with worry on her features, but her lips still with a slight smile.

Dean's voice cut off my thoughts. "Okay. How are we gonna kill this-"

"Wait what?" I interrupted. "What is there to kill? The viru?."

The boys looked at each other. "Did we forget to mention this?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

Sighing, Sam looked at JJ and I. "The virus was caused by the demon Croatoan."

I squinted. "Did I miss that in the show?" JJ asked. "Then again, I haven't watched either of the episodes for a pretty long time."

"Maybe it wasn't in the show, or maybe they didn't make a big deal about it," Sam said. "They can't film every second of our lives." His eyes widened for a moment. "At least, I hope they don't."

JJ snorted. "Yeah, we've seen some of your _proudest moments."_

Sam pursed his lips.

_"__Seriously." _Dean said, his deep tone annoyed. "We need to kill this thing."

"How are we going to _find_ it?"

Sam stood dumbfounded.

After a moment, the awkward silence claimed Dean and he threw his hands in the ear. "That's it. I'm giving in."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna go watch the stupid news."

JJ twisted her cheeks. "That's actually a good idea."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_JJ'S POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I was kind of uncomorftable about how quickly I had gotten over West's attack. It worried me. I mean, it wasn't the most obscure thing that had happened to me today, but I still couldn't blame myself.

"You go first," Thomas said before he walked into the longue.

I furrowed my brows. "Thomas, I'm _fine_." My voice was a little bit sterner then it needed to be, and I chewed on my tongue after I'd said the harsh words.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Thomas said, confused.

"I think I can walk into a room safely."

Thomas shrugged, his eyes coated with that look he used to carry. Insecurity, nervousness. Guilt flowed through me, and I apologized. "Sorry Tom. This whole thing is throwing everything off today, I can't think straight."

He nodded, still staring at his shoes. "None of us can."

I thought for a moment, then walked into the room.

As I turned the corner, I saw Sam bending over, peeling the plush cushions off of the couch.

"Where's the remote?" He asked me, pulling the couch apart piece by piece.

I couldn't help myself, and a small laugh escaped me. "It doesn't matter. You don't NEED the remote."

"I don't get it."

I smiled and walked over next to him, looking up at the tall man. Just like my dad, I thought. Never able to figure out electronics.

Strongly, I stated to the TV, "Open Channel 47." I had the cable news channel memorized, considering my mom watched it so much when we had cable. Now we only have the local news, which I wasn't even sure Thomas had. It was probably lost in the numbers of the 4,000 channels.

"Yes, _Justice Ackles_." The television replied. Instantly the screen lit up and on popped a commercial about butter.

Sam stared at the TV, not sure how to react with what he just saw. "These were invented in, like, 2015," I said, smirking. "You literally don't have this where you're from?"

"It's November 6th, 2014, _where I'm from_." Sam stuck his large hands into his pockets, shaking his head. "This is all hurting my brain. Time travel is tough." He turned back to me. "Tell me they haven't invented that yet."

"Not yet," I said. "But they're working on it."

"Hey," Dean said. We both turned. His arm was stretched out, index finger pointing at the TV.

I looked towards the TV. I frowned when I saw the reporter's chair was empty. Soothing elevator music played, but that was the only sound. It was kind of disturbing.

"Where is she?" Thomas asked, and I realized he was standing behind me.

"Probably got the virus," Sam muttered under his breath. "Like everyone else in the world."

I wondered if he was right. What if we were actually the last four humans in the _entire_ world? What if I was just some made up character in a YA dystopian book, or a fanfiction some weird fandom-obsessed kid wrote?

The thought made my heart beat speed up to an ungratifying speed, and I swallowed. "You're joking, right?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and I snorted, causing my already somewhat sore throat to ache more.

"I doubt you'll get service on that," Thomas smirked.

Sam looked down at his phone, his bottom lip sticking out a bit. "This is the iphone 5s? I just spent $200 dollars on this thing! USED!"

I wish I had my phone with me, so I could so Sam the iPhone 26, which was nearly three times as big as the old device he was holding.

Instead, Thomas just laughed and said, "You can use mine."

Sam thanked him and grabbed the phone. He shook his head. "I don't know how to use this."

This time Dean laughed. "Sammy stumped. Glad I was here to witness that." He laughed again to himself.

Thomas leaned in towards Sam, showing him how to unlock the screen and bring him to the dial pad.

I heard three distinct taps of his finger.

He clicked the speaker button. We waited.

The phone rang eight times. No one answered. It continued ringing, and I lost count. I assumed it was at maybe twenty-five, thirty rings when Sam finally clicked the END button.

We all shifted our weight subconsciously. "911 didn't pick up. That's …strange," Sam said, frowning.

I blinked. Behind Sam I could see the sun peeking out of the glass windows. _Well, at least I get the day off of school_.

I tried to think positive of the situation like I'd been trying to do all night. But I couldn't. The cup wasn't half full\half empty anymore, it _was_ empty. There was nothing. I shivered. I was living in the apocalypse.

"What happened to West?" I asked, trying to take everyone's mind off of the eerie ringing, which was still mentally vibrating in my ears.

He handed the phone back to Thomas. "Um…what happened to the girl and your mom. Just disappeared."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "But how did he get it?"  
>Thomas crossed his arms. "It doesn't make any sense. I thought I'd gone through the strangest things possible today, but I guess it's not over."<p>

"It's not over." We looked at Dean, who's face was covered with serious expression. "I have no clue how the kid got it, maybe he did touch Macy"

"Maison," I corrected. He glared at me, and I shrugged. "What? She only takes the nickname Mai. That's it."

Rolling his eyes, Dean continued. "Whatever. Anyways, I guess he got it from her. But that doesn't matter now. What we need to focus on is finding this-" Dean stopped short, then bit his lip. I knew he was about to cuss, but had managed not to because we were just 'kids.'

I almost wanted to remind him we were high schoolers, we go through a lot of that, but just decided to let him go on.

"Uh….demon. We gotta find him, kill him. I'm just hoping everything clear ups after that."

"And if it doesn't?" Thomas asked.

"We'll worry about that when we get there. For now, let's worry about what's going on currently."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Thomas' Point of View_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I stuffed a half-empty paper bag of goldfish crackers inside of my backpack.

Just the sight of them brought back memories of my brother. He loved goldfish. I hated them. I didn't even know why I was packing them, JJ doesn't necessarily crave them either, I doubt Sam or Dean had ever even gotten the opportunity to try them.

I ran a hand through my hair, letting out a deep sigh.

I reached for a small packet of pretzels, placed them in the pack, then pulled the zipper up along the edges, sealing it.

I'd suggested packing some food. "We don't know how long we'll be on the road," Dean had said. Sam replied with, "well I don't think we need to be concerned about traffic."

That's when it hit me, as I was swinging the strap over my shoulder. Why are we trying to track the demon down? I couldn't admit what I was about to think, but the thought crossed my mind anyway, even though my instincts fought it. What if we actually are the only people left? As far as we know, we are.

The unlikeliness of the thought was high, but, even out of everything that had happened tonight, it still was shocking how acceptable it was for it to be true.

But it sounds like the demon is either killing everyone off, or taking them somewhere. And since we're here, _safe_, with no one around us with the disease, if it wants us, it's going to have to come get us itself.

**_Uploading Wednesdayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy :-)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I just noticed in the second chapter I made it that the boys have the impala, and that doesn't make sense...sorry for the mistake just forget about that part :P**_

_**I have over 2,000 views, and 15 reviews?! WHAT?! I've never been happier, thank you SO much! :)**_

I'd imagined the boys to gawk at my idea, and say, "we're not wasting anytime. We are going to find this thing, not wait as bait."

But instead they accepted it in without thought. Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean was a bit more hesitant and stole the words right out of my predicted imagination. "We can't waste any more time. We have to go find it, not let it find us and snatch us up like everyone else while we're not paying attention."

"If it could get us, it would of infected us already," Sam argued. "It seems like the only reasonable explanation is that the salt is keeping it-and the virus out."

"How did Maison come inside then?" JJ asked. "She had the virus before she walked through the door, which I know the salt line is still fine because I checked it before I went downstairs."

"Maybe it hadn't….I don't know, gotten deep enough in her bloodstreams or something."

"Wait, that actually makes sense," I interrupted. The pieces were coming together, finally starting to make a slightly acceptable puzzle. "Everyone has the disease by now because it's _airborne_."

JJ raised one of her eyebrows, her face serious. "Like if someone breaths the same air as someone with the virus they'll get it?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno, it explains how that other kid got it."

I pondered the idea, and it actually sparked as possible. "Why haven't we gotten it yet?" I asked nervously.

Dean frowned. "Good luck? But we could all have it right now and we just haven't reacted yet."

A cold chill crawled up my back. I felt weary of everyone else in the room, like they were suddenly going to attack me. I shook the feeling off, and crossed my arms, trying to block it from coming back.

"Let's just NOT retreat to that being an option yet," JJ said, her light features twisted with weariness, and a little bit of anger. Her voice was shaky but strong as she spoke. "For now let's either hunt this thing down," she looked at me. "Or stay here. You guys figure it out." She blinked. "I hate arguing and I'm NOT going to be a part of it."

Dean looked a bit blown away by the girls courage to state her opinion so strongly. He smirked kindly at her, then turned to Sam and I. "So what's it going to be?" JJ asked, impatiently shifting her weight.

Dean sighed, closing his lids slowly. "Fine. We stay here at let this thing come kill us-"

"Dean," Sam interrupted, his lips pinched in a tight line.

Rolling his bright yet deep green eyes, Dean finally gave in and said, "well, it can't kill us if we kill it first."

Moments later I completely regretted the decision.

It was almost like it would be better to go face certain death then wait in suspense as we were now.

It was like a bad punch line. _The four last people in the world sat around a table awkwardly eating left over chicken wings from KFC…._

I wasn't hungry, in fact, food was the last thing on my mind, but I ate it anyway. It tasted dry and stale, or maybe it was just because my mouth that was

Ripping off another piece of the chicken, I heard Dean sigh all the way across the table.

Peering up from my plate, I saw he was basically playing with the food, trying to get a wing to stand up all by it's own on the plate by placing several other wings around it to help balance it. Dean concentrated on placing a final wing, then he groaned when they both toppled over.

"What are we doing," he said, his voice so bored it sounded close to whining.

"Let's get out there!"

"We're not leaving," Sam said. He had one elbow rested on the table, with his palm balancing his chin. "This seems like the safest place, at least for now."

"It's almost 3:00 PM in the afternoon! We've been waiting for HOURS. And nothings happened!"

No one answered Dean, who had shoved his chicken tower aside and was now shooting daggers at his brother.

The silence was so loud, maybe so _quiet_, that I could barely hear JJ's soft voice. "What?" I asked, turning to her.

She breathed in, her arms hugging around herself with a think blanket. I knew she wanted to go to sleep but wasn't even going to bother asking again. We know how that turned out last time I tried that. "How do we know this is even going to work?" She mumbled. The last strands of hair gripping onto the braid had finally let go, and now it fell in her face, tangled and knotted.

I could hardly make out what she was saying, but got the message. I processed it as she repeated the sentence again, this time a bit louder. "How do we know this is even going to work?" Her voice sounded hollow. Like she had no effort left inside of her. No reason to keep going.

I felt the same way, and uncomfortably shifted my thoughts, running my hand through my thick locks. My fingers just made it through, and I could tell a hairbrush could be nice right now. But it wasn't the time to worry about that. I looked at Sam. His hair was still absolutely perfect... My dad has those '_powers'_ too, I guess.

Sam chewed on his lip momentarily before answering Jay. Looking up at her, his eyelashes still lowered over his eyes, he said, "We don't. We may end up dead. But for now we're just going to….not think about that."

_How could we not think about dying!_ I wanted to scream, my breaths getting faster and heavier each thought. I almost said it out loud, but my conscious stopped me. I'm sure everyone else was privately thinking the same thing. My complaint wasn't going to help the situation, so I bit my tongue then retreated to pursing my lips in a tight line to stop me from saying something I'd regret.

"What if the thing doesn't come though? What if were waiting her for nothing?" Although it may seem like she must of said the sentence with sarcasm, there wasn't a hint of it in her tone.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm sure there's other hunters that salted their house. Why do we think this demons going to come to mine first? I really don't think we're the _last_ people in the world. I mean, even for everything that's gone on today, that's just flat out ridiculous."

JJ nodded, her frantic bangs slipping in front of her face. She didn't bother to push them back.

Sam sighed, turning his head towards Dean, who was staring at the table, deep in concentration. "I mean," he scratched his head, his voice stalling. "We could….summon it."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" Dean replied somewhat sharply. "I don't think that's a step in the right direction. For one, we don't need this kids getting into this stuff." He continued shooting his deadly glare into Sam, then said, "plus, how do we even know we'd get the right demon? We don't know what type of demon this is. I'm guessing at least a Knight of Hell, but I don't know, it's too much to risk. We may end up summoning something else…..it's not worth it."

"I'd rather not," JJ spoke up. She pulled the blanket closer to her neck, her fists tightening around the fabric. "I don't want to summon a.." She gulped. "You know."

"So we just wait for days?" Sam muttered, turning his gaze back to the empty walls.

The whole conversation was getting us no where. We always came back to the same thing, "so we're just gonna wait?" and it seemed like none of us were to eager to that being the last option, but I feared it was.

We continued sitting there awkwardly, every second or so someone would sigh, or shift their position, leading to a creak in their chair, but otherwise it was silent.

Then I felt a sharp pain.

My thoughts whirled and my mind spun, my body felt like it had been ripped into pieces. I tried to open my eyelashes, grasp what had just happened, but they felt weighed down, maybe sewn closed…..I screamed but nothing came out, and I could feel anything, but then again everything inside of me was aching like never before. I couldn't breathe, my lungs burned, my ears rang…I heard a groan, and thought it was myself until I realized I couldn't get any sound out of my throat. I forced my eyes open.

Dean was on the way other side of the room by the table-it hit me and I moved my vision down and realized I was the one sitting on the other side…..I grasped for consciousness as I saw JJ over by the door to the kitchen, her body limp, not moving, signaling she was out cold on the floor. Me, and everyone else, had literally all just gotten thrown across the room.

I could feel it with every aching thought.

_It was here._

_**So the big battle thing happens in the next chapter and I wrote it but it stinks...I'm bad at writing scenes like that. Anyways, because I most likely have to rewrite 99% of it, hopefully I'll get it up Saturday but it might not be until next Wednesday. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, it means so much to me! And if you want to see what happens next you can follow...anyways thanks again! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Oh boy. Here's the big chapter._**

**_And I don't like how it turned out._**

**_Trust me, I tried, I stayed up extrememly late rewriting this. I rewrote it 2x before settling on this. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review, favorite & follow. (reviews mean the most to me, though. :)_**

My mind spun. Everything turned dark again. I blinked, and bright stars began to appear through the blackness.

Finally my vision came to and my mind confirmed that I was over by the door. I looked towards the table where I had been just seconds ago.

Dean was standing up, and I noticed a streak of blood running from his forehead down the side of his cheek. The thought of blood made my shiver, then almost caused me to gasp when I realized that I had a heaping amount of it pouring from my body, too. Almost instantly once I thought about it, pain exploded in what felt like every inch of my body.

I groaned what should of sounded like a scream, but ended up just sounding like a faint grunt. Looking up towards Dean, I saw he had already ran to Sam.

Stretching one arm out, Dean's face turned a darker shade of red as Sam grabbed onto it. I guessed his arm was injured. Sam stood up instantly, then his eyes turned wide as he looked at something near the kitchen door.

My mind began to clear. Where was JJ?

Sam ran over quickly, Dean following, and the both of them bent down instantly around –

_JJ_. Her body was crumpled on the floor, motionless.

All my thoughts were lost. The pain was the aching of my injuries was now the last thing on my mind. "Justice!" Sam said, his hands reaching towards her neck to check for a pulse. My body screamed. I needed to get up.

Placing my hand down on the floor to boost myself up, my vision blackened from the pain. Sharpness ran alongside my fingertips. It took everything inside of me to get myself up on my feet. Even then, I wasn't up, just bent in an uncomfortable kneeling position. My mind shouted JJ's name. I looked towards her again.

"She's alive," Sam said, relief coating his voice.

"Where's Thomas?" Dean asked, his breaths shallow.

"Over here," I squeaked. As I moved my lips for the first time I tasted a metallic taste, and knew it was blood. I blinked, my eyelids heavy.

The boys got up. Dean tightened one hand on his knife, then ran a hand over his face while scanning the room. The bright red blood smeared around his already flushed cheeks.

"Can you move?" Sam asked cautiously as they got closer. I nodded my head, surprisingly not feeling any pain while doing so.

"I think my arm is broken…." I swallowed. Although every part of myself burned, I'm pretty sure I was okay everywhere but my arm, which was bent at an awkward angle and turning a light shade of purple. I felt myself becoming dizzy again as I looked at it. I squinted, turning my head quickly. It was almost as if the sight was worse then the actual pain.

"Well don't move it," Sam said. Suddenly, his voice was cut off as a gust of wind burst through the house, dragging Sam and Dean with it. I tried to grasp what was happening as I watched the back of Dean's head hit the window ledge with a sickening crunch. He moaned with agony as his limp body crumpled to the ground.

"Dean!" Sam screamed. He barely had time to get the word out before he was smashed into the opposite wall, his eyes growing dim as he slipped out of consciousness.

The world spun around me as I questioned if Dean, Sam, and Justice-were dead. The demon was trying to kill everyone in the world, and so far, it was succeeding. The sight of the three lifeless people throughout the room didn't make me feel better.

Out of nowhere I noticed I was the only person left.

The only one awake. The only person left to get.

My breaths sped up as I felt my skin growing sticky from sweat. I blinked rapidly, my eyes dashing back and forth throughout the room. Dean, Sam, and JJ. All of them were passed out.

Suddenly I felt myself being pushed back against the wall. I was being squished, and I started to scream, but before I could my throat began to get tight. It started with just a pulse, but then my air was cut off completely. It was like I was being strangled to death, but no one was there doing the strangling.

I knew it was there, who knows how close or how far away, but somehow it was invisible.

My thoughts swirled. I tried to move my arms, somehow push the hands choking me away, but I couldn't move them. My eyes bulged as my sight darkened, stars of faded colors swarming around my vision. My fingers tightened. My lungs burned like they were on fire. Everything inside of me collapsed. I was losing the fight and whatever was….choking me….was winning.

The darkness closed around my eyes. I couldn't make anything out. All I could see was the silhouette of some sort of charred, dark shadow standing on the other side of the room, an arm outstretched towards me.

I'd thought of dying but couldn't of even imagined this. The shadow jerked towards at an unnatural speed, growing closer to me. The burning inside of me screamed for air. My neck began turning numb, but the pain didn't cease.

I don't know how I was still alive.

I should be dead by now. It should be over.

I opened my eyes. I knew it would be the last time ever doing so.

The shadow was inches from my face now. Somehow I was seeing clearly again-maybe I was already dead and just….dreaming….

I knew it wasn't a shadow. It was a demon, the Croatoan demon. It's dark eyes peered into mine. I stared back at him.

The eyes suddenly turned from black emptiness to normal eyes. Blue eyes. A normal man. Orange lights began to flicker inside of the eyes, like fire, burning, and then it spread, through his face, his mouth moving to a silent scream. I could feel the heat from his face as it looked like it exploded.

Out of no where I felt impact. I landed hard on the ground. A violet vibration began shaking my mind. My eyes jerked open, looking up to see the demon itself fall to the floor alongside me.

And behind it stood JJ.

My lungs gasped for their first breath of air, and I focused on her. I don't know what had just happened, but all I knew is that she was okay. She was alive. That's all that mattered.

The pain flushed back. I took one more breath before slipping into unconsciousness.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX JJ'S POINT OF VIEW XXXXXXXXXXX_**

I stood there. I couldn't move. My eyes went back and forth from the blade in my hands and the body crumpled on the floor.

The reality of what I had just done sent a stream of panic through me. The knife fell instantly as I loosened my numb fingers. It clattered to the ground, landing with a crash.

My heart throbbed. But it wasn't until I saw Thomas when I lost it. His body was still. "Thomas?" I squeaked. I couldn't even hear my own voice over the vibrant pounding of my heart. "Thomas!" I said, my voice rising to a scream.

The room spun as my knees buckled then I fell to the ground, reaching my hands up to my face.

Tears fogged my vision as I looked at my best friend, laying there, motionless. Memories flushed through my mind. Me waking up, unaware of what was going on. All I knew was that Dean and Sam were unconscious and someone was killing Tom. I had picked up the blade in the middle of the floor that one of the boys must of lost hold on. I didn't even realize what I was doing until the knife was in the man's neck. The only thing that had crossed my mind is that he was killing Thomas and I had to stop him. I closed my eyes shut, tears streaming from my lids. I couldn't look anywhere without needing to scream again.

Thomas, Dean, Sam.

"JJ?!"

A voice rang through my ears. My Dad. It sounded real. I cried harder. I don't know what sick tricks my mind was playing on me, but they weren't funny. Suddenly I heard the voice more clearly, and looked behind me, my bangs hitting my wet cheeks as I turned. Dean stood up, his body hunched, covered with sweat. I remembered my dad was gone. I don't know why I thought it was him.

Dean turned to where Sam lay, and I realized he was breathing, just knocked out.

Relief flowed through me and part of the numbness left my body. Dean instantly put a hand up to the back of his hand and pulled it away. He cringed when he saw blood, and groaned as if he was just now feeling the pain.

"What happened?" My voice was quiet, emotionless.

Dean shook his head, looking at the floor. He rubbed his eyes, his body looking like he was still fighting to stay conscious. Whatever he hit his head on, he must of hit hard.

Dean glanced up. I knew he was looking behind me, at Thomas' body. I swallowed. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see him lying there.

Tears pressed on my eyes again as Dean slowly walked over to me, bending down right beside me. He placed a hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Are you okay?" His voice was kind and soft, yet serious. Just like Dad's.

I nodded, stifling on my tears. "Why'd he have to die…." I mumbled.

Dean frowned. "The demon?"

"What?" I asked, reacting too quickly.

"Do you mean…" Dean turned his head towards Tom. "He's alive, Justice." he said, looking back at me concerned.

I almost felt embarrassed as I saw Thomas' chest rising and falling so noticeably, but didn't even care. I stifled a cry.

He was okay. I wondered if Thomas had thought the same about me when I was unconscious.

"Thomas?" I leaned over, placing a hand on his face. I gently shook him. He didn't wake up. I bit my lip. He surely was breathing, but that doesn't mean he was safe. He was being strangled for a good 20 seconds before I got to him. And who knows how much longer before that.

"Are you sure he's okay?" I asked Dean. I didn't get an answer instantly and turned, about to ask the question again. Dean was hunched over, picking up his blade. He wiped the blood on his pocket. His face was gloated with concern. But I trusted the man knew what he was doing. "Thomas will be fine." He peered at me again. "JJ, did you…..kill him?"

I bit down harder on my lip, the taste of blood dangling on my tongue. "I didn't know what to do!" I cried. "He was hurting Thomas and I-"

Dean squeezed my shoulder. "You did the right thing JJ."

Suddenly we were interrupted by a sharp scream. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I knew that voice. Dean and I both looked at each other and I knew he had the same recognition.

"Maison?"

**_Alright. So, the next couple of chapters are going to be kind of like clearing everything up. Lot's of happiness:D (Which I'm excited about because there hasn't been too much of that recently) But don't get your hopes up too much, there's going to be SOME sadness. (Dean and Sam have to go home eventually, right?)_**

**_P. S, to anyone who read this chapter before 12-21-14, I apologize so much because it was a mess. I went back and fixed all the typos (at least I think I got everything) Anyways, I am so sorry I didn't check it before I posted. _**

**_Don't forget to review! x_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_I have 3,000 views, 19 reviews, 32 follows? That is SO surreal, thank you!_**

**_So I am completely ashamed in myself. The last chapter was AWFUL. I never really read it again after I had posted it, but somehow all of my indents and such disappeared making it a cluttered mess. I am so mad at myself. I'm planning on replacing it with a more updated version, so if you want to check back in a couple of days it should be fixed. I can't apologize enough grrr it was such a mess..._**

**_Anyway this chapter moves really fast and it seems like the exact same stuff keeps happening. Which is true. When I post the next chapter it should make more sense. _**

**_I'll let you get to the story. (And don't worry, I'll double check this one before I post it.)_**

I looked at Dean. The deep cut on his forehead had bled down onto his lips, but he didn't bother to wipe it off. His mouth was gaped a bit, his expression confused.

"Was that who I think it was? Cause if it was it was-"

"Maison," I interrupted, my tongue barely able to pronounce it. Maison was gone. It couldn't of been here. Who was it then?

Dean must have been thinking the same thing because he blinked, then ran towards the garage. I started to run but as soon as my right leg hit impact with the ground, it sent a wave of pain up to my hip. I stumbled and fell, landing on my hands. I caught my breath and stood back up.

This time I _walked_ instead of running, one hand on the wall to keep my balance. Dean was stiffly waiting by the garage door.

We both made eye contact when someone screamed again. "h-help!" Someone cried from the garage.

I knew that was Maison. I knew that whine, I've been hearing it for….well….my whole life.

Dean's fingers gripped around the doorknob. My back stiffened. "What if it's not her," I whispered.

Dean pondered the thought. I swallowed hard. _I didn't want anybody to kill anybody again, _I thought as I watched him pull his knife back out of his jacket. The sight of the already slightly hardened blood on it made me turn away. The fact I had…_killed_ someone…..

But I knew that it would have been the demon's life or Thomas'.

Even so, I shuddered.

"We'll just find out," Dean said, holding the knife up, "won't we?"

I nodded stiffly.

Dean finally opened the door.

"heLLPPP!"

I stared blankly at Maison as my jaw dropped. Tears crusted around her eyes. What was left of her mascara had dried on her cheeks. She sat in the chair, ropes binding her legs and arms. A thick band was tied around her waste and the back of the chair.

My mind swung. I didn't even realize what I had done until I opened my eyes again. It was like I'd moved in fast motion-suddenly my arms were wrapped around her bond body.

"Justice!" Dean yelled, and I felt his arms grab at the edges of my waist, pulling me away.

I sharply turned my head around. "I don't care, okay?" I stared into his unblinking eyes. "I don't care if she has the disease. This is Maison. Trust me. I know her." Swallowing hard, I focused on him. "I don't care anymore."

Suddenly I felt guilt as I zoomed in on him. His face was coated with worry. He didn't want me to get the disease. He cared about me-like my dad.

I gulped, the tears I had been holding in my throat pushing their way up. "I don't care…."

All I wanted was my family back. My friends back. And for all I knew right now, I had Maison back.

"JJ?!" I blinked, and felt relieved as the tears settled before any could fall. I had done enough crying today.

I looked at Maison. Her eyes were rimmed with white, shock coating her bright blue eyes. "What…..what…."

She shifted from me to Dean. The blankness widened. "…._….Jensen_?!"

I watched as she blinked, her eyes rolling back. Her head lolled, then her whole body went limp in the chair.

Dean sighed, his lids closing as he ran a hand through his hair. "_Again_?"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**THOMAS POINT OF VIEW**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was dark.

Something bitter panned in my throat, I coughed, the edges of my mouth burning.

A soft voice rang in my ears. I forced my eyelids open.

My vision was foggy, but I made out a face.

"….d-Dad?"

My dad looked down at me, his hair falling in front of his face, worry coating his features. "Thomas? Are you okay?"

Instantly I remembered everything. The demon choking me-then JJ. This wasn't my dad, it was Sam.

"…What happened?" I asked. My voice was groggy. I coughed again, and cringed when blood sputtered from my mouth.

Sam closed his eyes, trying to remember. "Croatoan payed us a visit, and tried to take care of all of us." He sighed, his eyes opening again. "Justice took care of _him_."

_JJ killed him_? The three words swam through my mind, barely able to form the jumbled sentence. JJ killed him.

I groaned as the familiar pain began to form in my body. The first thing I realized was my leg…..

Even through the pain, the image of JJ's shocked face, the last thing I saw before passing out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam's voice sounded worried for me. Maybe he saw me wanting to scream from the pain.

I nodded towards my arm.

"Oh crap," Sam said, biting down on his cheek. I assumed it wasn't a pretty sight.

I could still feel the fingers wrapped around my burning throat. My free hand reached up to it, stroking my neck.

Suddenly the basememnt door swung open, and we both turned.

A frantic boy stood in the doorway, his hair spread in a jumbled mess. He looked up.

"West?!"

"Tom?"

His eyes darted back and forth, his breaths speeding up. "What…is….happening?!"

He looked like he could jump out of his skin. "Okay," Sam said, standing up from me. "Calm down, every-"

"_Jared?"_ West gawked.

_West was dead_**,** I thought. _Or was all this a dream? Why wasn't West recognizing that it wasn't my dad, it was Sam?_

"It's….Sam," Sam said, his eyebrows furrowing into a deep crease. "Remember?"

West panted like a dog. His eyes were wild. "….What am I, inside an episode of Supernatural?" Suddenly his legs went limp and he fell down.

Sam hurried over to him, leaning down to test his pulse. "He just passed out," Sam said. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Didn't he….disapeer?" I said, pushing myself up with my good arm so that I was leaning against the wall.

Sam slowly nodded.

"Thomas!?"

I turned. JJ ran out from the hallway, and finally I let out a sigh of relief. "JJ," I said.

She ran up to me, pulling me into a hug without even thinking. I cringed, her grip squeezing my shoulder and sending a stream of pain into my arm.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered into my ear.

Chills ran up my spine. I had thought she was dead. She thought I was dead. Everyone thought West was dead.

I tried to hold in a groan but couldn't. She pulled back. "Oh my gosh," her eyes widened as she looked at my arm.

I decided I should, too. Peering down, I saw the familiar sight of the twisted mess. Definitely broken. I wasn't double jointed.

"Are you okay!?"

"It doesn't hurt," I lied, not taking my eyes off of her.

She giggled, her voice clogged. I guessed she was holding back tears, but she wasn't letting any out. "Pssh," she said. "I'm sure that doesn't hurt at all."

The sight of her smile made one creep up my mouth. I grinned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked okay, other then her frizzed-out hair and a bruise on her cheek.

"What? I'm fine, and Maison's alive."

She said it out of nowhere. Maison disapeeared, just like West. "West is alive." I told her.

She frowned. I nodded towards West's motionless body.

She gasped, but didn't move from me. "Him and Mai…..what's happening?"

I honestly didn't know. But it was something good.

**_It would mean SO much to me if you left a review of what you thought, it won't take that long! And it gets my fingers to type faster so I can upload sooner...;) _**

**_Anyways, as you can tell this story is going to be ending soon, but I LOVE it..._**

**_Maybe y'all should expect a sequel?_**

**_Let me know if you want one and I'll think about it. _**

**_Thank you for reading! :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_***Sigh* Here it is. The final chapter. **_

**_So now this means I get to reread the whole story and figure out all the plot holes I missed! Yeah! *not*_**

**_Alright. I have news at the end of the story so make sure you finish:)_**

**_Here it is._**

Just seeing Maison and West again almost brought me to tears.

But when Dean explained what he thought was going on, I'll admit I cried.

It was the best news I'd ever heard in my whole life.

"Everyone's coming back."

JJ and I both turned to Dean. My head still spun, but I felt so much more awake. Something inside of me had a good feeling buzzing around my head.

"…What are you talking about?" JJ asked. She blinked several times. I recalled she had recently been unconscious, too, so she probably wasn't feeling too much better then I was.

Dean sighed as he tried to process everything going on. "It sounds like since you took care of that guy, everyone is coming back."

Suddenly JJ's face turned bright with color, a slight color creeping up her face. Her voice became quiet. "Does that mean….my mom? And my Dad?"

"And my parents?" I cut in. "And Shep?" I imagined seeing them again, and hope lit up inside me. What if they weren't dead? What if they were still alive?

Dean shrugged, a soft smile forming on his face. "I hope so. But I don't know what's going on. Maybe whatever kidnapped everyone got sick and tired of West and Maison and tossed them back."

JJ grinned. "That sounds like the most logical thing." I could tell she wasn't really paying attention to Dean's words. I could see it in her eyes, she wanted to go home. See if what Dean was saying was true.

I swallowed, my throat still aching some, and said, "I'm taking JJ to find her mom."

Sam and Dean frowned. "What if Dean's wrong though?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think it really matters anymore." I looked at JJ, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I want to see my parents," JJ said, blinking softly.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other. "Why not?" Dean said, standing up, pushing his chair back roughly. "We'll go with you, just stay out of sight. If everyone is back, no one needs to know we were here. Are you guys okay with that?"

I nodded. JJ chewed on her lip. "Yeah," she finally said, standing up.

I joined them all, and pushed my chair in before walking off. Not that I mattered. There literally was a whole in the wall, three feet wide. I'm sure Mom wasn't going to be excited when she saw the condition the house was in.

Either way, I wondered where my parents, and Shep were now. Still at the party? Maybe stranded on the side of the road? Maybe they disappeared while they were driving, and the car crashed. Maybe they can't get home.

The questions swirled through my mind and I wanted an answer. I knew I'd have one soon enough. Breathing in the cool air, I stuck my hands in my pockets and followed Dean, Sam, and JJ.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_JJ'S POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

****The air whipped my hair around my face as I walked in between Sam and Dean. Dean kept looking down on me every couple seconds, as if to make sure I was still there. Usually I would get annoyed by someone feeling like they needed to protect me, but right now I was kind of grateful. After everything today, Sam and Dean had done so much for us.

I looked back up at Dean, smiling. He grinned. Sure he looked my dad, but he was a completely different guy. In the show he tucked his feelings in so deep, and the consequences for that was harsh. I could tell he'd done that today, too. But something was different, something changed about him. I could tell.

I looked forward at the my house. The front porch light still on like Mom would always do. I tried to remember if it was on before I ran to Thomas, but couldn't. I still barely could grasp what happened when she attacked me. I couldn't force myself to think about it.

We were right in front of the porch when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder. I gasped, turning around quickly. Thomas' sweet smile stared back at me. "You okay?" He asked.

Looking into his deep brown eyes, I felt OK. I knew everything was going to be alright. The pieces where finally falling back together.

"…Yeah," I honestly said.

I saw Dean reach his right hand into his pocket and grip something. I knew it was the knife.

"Dean, please don't hurt-"

"I won't hurt your mom," he said, as if he knew what I was thinking. "Just in case something else is in there, we need to be ready." _I'm telling the truth_, his eyes said. I believed him.

"Okay," I said.

Dean and Sam started up the steps. Thomas stood by me. I took a breath. What if Mom wasn't in there? I mean, who knows where she disappeared. Plus, just because Maison and West were back doesn't mean everyone else was.

"You going to go in?" Thomas asked me.

I walked up the porch. I didn't want to see my mom like that again. I wanted to see my real mom. The Mom that still came into pray with me every night. Made sure I ate breakfast every morning. The Mom who hugged me every 30 seconds.

Sam and Dean waited by the front door. "I think it would be best if they went in and saw if she's there," Sam told Dean.

"Are you crazy? What if she's still psycho?"

I didn't appreciate the word 'psycho' being used, but shrugged it off.

"If she is, we'll go right in there and figure something out," Sam said. "If she's not-" He shrugged. "We don't want to risk her seeing us."

Blinking, Dean shifted his weight. "You're right."

"We'll go in," I said, reaching for the door knob. Dean hesitated, then finally gave us permission.

I opened the door. It was dark inside, like the power was still out here. I flicked the light switch, and breathed a sigh of relief when the room lit up.

"Mom?" I called, my voice shaky.

We heard footsteps, running down the hall. Thomas stiffened.

"Justice?"

"Mom?!"

I ran towards her. Tears fell down her face, what was left of her mascara coating down her cheeks. Her face was a mess, but her eyes sparkled.

I knew this was my mom. MY Mom.

She engulfed me in a hug, her arms wrapping tighter around me then ever before. Hugging back, I lay my head on her shoulder, crying.

Mom pulled away for a second. I looked up, my vision blurred. She looked down at me, her eyebrows twisted in concern. "What happened? I tried calling your phone and you didn't answer. You were supposed to come home! I told you to come home!" Her voice got harsher towards the last words.

Frowning, I swallowed. "Do you….not remember?"

Slowly, Mom shook her head. "The last thing I remember, was you calling me, and you said a whole bunch of stuff, about Dean and Sam…..I was so worried, you weren't making any sense." She hugged me again, then continued. "I told you to come home, JJ. You didn't."

This time I pulled away. "What? Mom, I came home. And you where there. And you-"

"JJ."

I looked behind me. Thomas nudged his head, motioning for me to stop. I guess it wouldn't be smart to tell my mom she attacked me.

"I'm sorry Mom," I said. My throat became clogged and another burst of tears pushed it's way up. "I missed you so much…."

I knew she was confused. But she didn't ask any more questions, just hugged me while I cried.

"We'll talk about this later, when your dad get's home," she said after a minute. Her eyes darted up to the clock on the kitchen wall. "10 p.m?" She said, squinting. "I thought it was around midnight! When you called me it was midnight…..hmm, maybe my phone was wrong."

I suddenly realized how much of a mess this had all caused. A whole day had gone by and no one new. No one, except for me, Thomas, Dean and Sam, new that. There must be crashed cars everywhere. Who knows what else happened. I shivered. "I hope Maison's okay," Mom mumbled. "Your Dad, Misha, and Jared, they all went to Misha's. Maison called him saying she woke up unconscious."

I looked behind me again. Thomas seemed to be thinking the same thing, realizing everyone still was settled that it was still November 5th, although it really was the 6th. I looked beyond him, towards his house. I hoped Maison and West hadn't woken up yet. We needed to get them home before they realized everything that had happened.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw two shadowy figures outside, walking down the driveway.

"Dean, Sam," I mumbled under my breath.

Mom gently turned me around. "What?" She asked.

My breaths sped up. I needed to go. "I'll be back, just wait here," I said.

I dashed outside. Thomas followed, and I heard Mom shout for me. I ignored and yelled, "Wait!"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_THOMAS POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Dean and Sam turned.

JJ and I hurried to them. "Where are you going?" JJ asked, peering up at Dean.

His eyes glistened. Maybe it was the moonlight, but it looked like tears to me. But Dean wasn't a guy to cry. I could tell he'd kind of started looking at her like a daughter. Dean never had that with anybody, and I could tell he didn't want to say goodbye. "We've gotta go back," he said.

I swallowed. I hadn't thought this over yet. Of course they would have to leave eventually. I hated myself for growing so close.

"How are you going to get back," I asked, my voice shallow.

"The same way we got here."

"Which was how?"

The boys ignored my question.

"How did this all happen?" JJ asked. The wind flew her hair around, and she didn't bother reaching up to push it out of her face. "How did everyone come back? Are they all normal again?"

Sam sighed, looking down. "We don't know. And I don't know if we ever will."

He was right. So many things had gone un answered. So many things that could never be solved.

We stood for a moment. I looked over at JJ, who's green eyes darted up to me, tears beginning to swell.

Finally, Dean spoke again. "We better get going," he said.

"Maybe we'll see you again," Sam said, softly smirking.

JJ frowned. "That's impossible. We live in separate universe. I still have no clue how you guys got here in the first place."

"We don't really either," Sam said. "But after all that's happened today, you still think something's impossible?"

JJ looked up at Sam, studying him. Finally she grinned a little bit.

"Have you even watched our show?" Dean said, smiling. "Goodness, I've died like 4 times, right?"

"More like 100 something times," I interrupted. Dean twisted his eyebrows and Sam groaned. "He still doesn't know about that."

"About what!?" Dean harshly said to Sam.

We all laughed. I looked over towards JJ, her green eyes staring at the ground, her hair flying around her face.

Dean broke the silence with a small laugh, then said, "So are you guys going to kiss, or what?"

We both quickly jerked our heads towards him. "What?" JJ and I said on sync.

Sam laughed this time. "Oh, come on now," he grinned. "You guys have been playing lovey-dovey the whole time."

Silence coated over again and I looked back down at JJ. Her cheeks were flushed. Did she really like me?

Little did I know, inside her head the same question was being asked about me.

I don't know what happened next. It happened so fast, but the next thing I knew I had pulled her into a soft kiss.

Leaning back, I looked at her, waiting for a smack or something. She smiled softly. Her eyes sparkled. Something sparked inside of me, and I smiled back.

JJ turned her head, and her smile ceased. I followed her glare.

Dean and Sam where gone.

JJ scrunched her nose up as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Do you really think we'll see them again?" She asked.

I didn't even have time to answer JJ before she let out a bolt of squee. "Look!" She pointed to the road.

It took a moment. At first all I saw was a bright light, then realized it was headlights. My dad's car.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_JJ'S POINT OF VIEW_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Thomas face light up faster then I'd ever seen. He didn't even wait for them to pull in the driveway before running up to the car.

I smiled as I watched Shepherd climb out of the backseat, Thomas hugging him. Shepherd pulled away instantly, and I heard him say, "cool it, man."

Thomas laughed.

Aunt Gen came out behind Shep, pulling her son into a hug. She was so tiny compared to Shepherd and Thomas, and I could help but laugh at how happy Thomas finally looked.

The driver's door popped open, and Uncle Jared found his way into the hug too. "Why are we hugging?!" Shep screamed from inside the circle.

I looked towards the other door as it opened. Just seeing my dad's face, made me freeze. It wasn't Dean, it was my dad. The wrinkles around his aging lines, the laugh lines on his cheeks. The grey hairs on his head. "Dad…" I mouthed.

Walking up to me, his strong arms wrapped me in a hug. Next thing I knew Mom was there too.

All I could do was smile. I had my family back.

And something inside of me sparked. No matter how impossible it seemed, I knew I would see Sam and Dean again.

This wasn't over.

_**Sequel? SEQUEL!**_

_**Yeah I am definitely doing one. It's probably going to be placed a couple of years later, and instead the kids will get sent to Dean and Sam's universe...that's all the spoilers I'm giving. Don't worry, no 'ebola' in the next one. If you want to know how I came up with that plot, it was because my sister and I were joking about how similar ebola and croatoan seemed. she goes, "You should right a fanfic about that." So I did. (I'm actually shocked how I managed to make a decent story out of such a stupid plot)**_

_**Anyways, Thank you so much for 25 reviews and so many favorites & follows. This was my first fan fiction ever, and because of all the kind things you have said, definitely expect more. they are so fun to write:)**_

**_So I'll probably post the first chapter for the sequel in 2 weeks? (I can't promise) I have to make a plot up and stuff so yeah. Okay. My computer is literally at 1% I gotta hurry..._**

**_If you want to know when I post my sequel you could always follow me (the author.)_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


End file.
